Et j'arracherai à ton corps ton infidèle exiguïté
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Une visite impromptue, une promesse qui semble non tenue, et une déduction des plus expéditives, engendrant une perspective de résolution punitive. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement :**_ Personnages dits « Out Of Character », très certainement. Tout dépend dans quelle partie de l'anime vous vous placez (Sasuke normal, moins normal, complètement cinglé, à enfermer d'urgence…). Ca va… Je blague. Néanmoins, puisque l'auteur n'a jamais écrit telle scène entre ses personnages, la conception de OOC est somme toute relative.  
Histoire réservée à un public averti (violence, Lemon and Co) et librement inspirée de l'œuvre originale. Des divergences seront donc présentes et autres détails de l'histoire éludés.

_**Couple :**_ Sasuke et Sakura.

_**Raison de l'écriture :**_ Ben, je voulais faire un PWP sur le couple précité… et pis j'ai finalement mis un peu de psychologie – mais à peine, hein. Faut pas non plus trop m'en demander. Dans tous les cas, tout est de la faute de Rikku-chan et de son AMV… Pour toute plainte quant à une nouvelle horreur publiée, adressez-vous à elle. ;)

_Elle va me flinguer quand elle va lire ça ! _

_**Pré-lecture :**_ Rikku-chan.

_**Remerciements quant à Naruto's land :**_ Kumfu.

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Il était là, vêtu d'un nobakama bleu de cobalt et d'un haori blanc, assis sur un balcon au premier étage de la résidence d'une personne qu'il était venu chercher. Tête basse, les yeux rivés à terre, il ne sentait pas les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient de ses mèches de jais jusqu'à son visage, pour ensuite s'aventurer doucement sur son cou. Ces larmes des cieux qui caressaient posément son épiderme, comme pour apaiser le redoutable orage qui venait d'éclater en son for intérieur, à l'instar de celui qui avait été son escorte lorsqu'il s'était mis en route, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le tonnerre au loin ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les gémissements qui s'échappaient, par la fenêtre restée entrouverte en cette saison estivale, d'une chambre située juste derrière lui. Son ouïe semblait même ne se concentrer que sur ces petits cris d'extase qui provenaient de ladite pièce, et dans laquelle logeait une demoiselle qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs années. A chacune de ces plaintes érotiques, qu'elles fussent d'origine masculine ou féminine, ses muscles se bandaient et ses poings enserraient davantage la tsuka de son katana. Le regard haineux, il fixait le sol sans le voir, tandis que la scène d'un couple en pleins ébats, qu'il avait pu apercevoir, assaillait son esprit.

Alors Sasuke Uchiwa était là, assis sur un balcon, à attendre que ses deux anciens camarades, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki, en eussent terminé de leur nocturne distraction.

Pas une seconde il n'aurait dû croire en les paroles de celle qu'il avait jadis méprisée. L'épanchement de sentiments amoureux qu'elle lui avait fait le jour de son départ de Konoha. Exécrables mensonges qu'elle avait dissimulés derrière une promesse de patienter jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles, en souhaitant ardemment son retour afin d'être avec lui, puisqu'il avait refusé qu'elle se joignît à sa fuite. Il n'en aurait d'ailleurs absolument pas tenu compte s'il n'avait pas régulièrement rêvé d'elle la nuit, lors de son éloignement. S'il n'avait pas revu dans ses songes son sourire, réentendu sa voix et son rire ; se remémorant ses défauts, comme ses qualités. Il ne s'était pourtant pas lié de façon _privée_ avec l'adolescente auparavant, ni n'avait eu l'impression d'éprouver envers elle une quelconque attirance, autrement qu'amicale. Pourquoi dans ce cas se l'était-il imaginée en sommeillant ? Car son âme et son corps avaient paru vouloir lui signifier que son essence n'était pas seulement empreinte d'un désir avide de vengeance, quant au massacre antérieur de son clan, mais qu'elle pouvait également être en proie à une autre forme de désir nommée concupiscence.

Ainsi avait-il commencé à satisfaire ses besoins sexuels en se figurant une union charnelle avec elle, violemment ou bien tendrement. En fonction de ses envies et de son état psychique, il lui était arrivé de se représenter la posséder sauvagement, ne cessant ses assauts chimériques qu'une fois l'orgasme atteint. Parfois encore, seule l'idée de ses doigts parcourant sa poitrine et s'enfonçant dans son obscure étroitesse avait suffi à le faire jouir. Une chose cependant n'avait jamais changé : elle avait été la seule conception féminine dont il avait usé dans ces moments intimes. Si bien que penser à Sakura lui était devenu quotidien, et envisager une relation avec la précitée avait été notion ancrée au coeur de sa raison. Il s'était souvenu tout ce temps de ses derniers mots touchants et avait fini par céder à la tentation de sa compagnie dans son actuelle solitaire de vie.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en réalisant dans quelle illusion il s'était médiocrement projeté. Le fiel suinta des pores de sa peau en constatant ses vains espoirs trahis, piétinés par l'imposture d'une amie qu'il ne qualifiait plus en cette minute que de _fille publique_. Comment avait-il pu se rabaisser à ce point en croyant en la véracité d'un vieux discours romancé ? Il avait eu la certitude de sa sincérité et ne tolérait pas, ne supportait définitivement pas, d'avoir pu s'être laissé berner de telle manière. Durant une si longue période, _comment_ avait-il pu se révéler aussi naïf pour accorder la moindre crédibilité à cette donzelle, dont la définition de "patienter" était dans les bras d'un autre en ayant les cuisses écartées ? Une intense rage l'envahit. Il se crispa dans toute son étendue, sans relâchement. _Il transpirait de fureur et d'écoeurement._ Ses yeux s'humidifièrent naturellement en vue de soulager l'absence de clignements des paupières ; simulacre de pleurs qu'il aurait été incapable de verser en cet instant. La volition d'extermination jaillit en lui, se propageant à chacune de ses cellules telle une fulgurante et fatale attaque. _Les tuer_... Non… _La _tuer.

Son nouvel objectif trouvé, il se ressaisit lentement. De la sorte, il n'en tint presque plus rigueur – sur ce sujet – à celui qui visitait pour l'heure et en profondeur la source de son envieuse flamme intérieure. Il était probable que le jeune homme blond fût pareillement jouet de l'infortune, trompé par une flatteuse déclaration sans réalité aucune. Qu'il en profitât. Son tour viendrait bien assez tôt.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se moqua subséquemment de lui-même, de sa crédulité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée si prononcée. Il était pathétique. _Pitoyable, j'ai été si pitoyable,_ se dit-il. Lorsqu'il perçut enfin le ravissement de Naruto, il exprima un rire à peine audible, véritablement sadique, en considérant la suite des évènements qu'il avait prévue à l'encontre de la belle-de-nuit aux cheveux incarnadins. Elle avait voulu être son amante ? Elle le serait dès lors. De gré et de force. Pourquoi se soustraire à quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait volontiers donné autrefois, conjugué à une promesse qu'elle se devait aujourd'hui d'honorer ? A la seule différence que la finalité de leur histoire ne serait sans doute pas celle qu'elle avait escomptée.

_Et j'arracherai à ton corps ton infidèle exiguïté…_, se convainquit-il.

Alors Sasuke était là, sur un balcon, à attendre que son ancien partenaire quittât la couche de celle qui serait désormais l'exutoire temporaire de son désir initial, la vindicte, et qui avait fait naître en lui une autre forme de sentiments qu'il n'endurait guère : l'amère possessivité amoureuse.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pré-lecture :**_ Rikku-chan.

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

L'immédiate chose que Sasuke sentit en entrant à pas de loup dans le lieu de repos de Sakura, une fois celle-ci seule, fut une odeur des plus pénibles. Forts, capiteux, les effluves de la résultante d'une symbiose récente pénétrèrent ses narines, attisant dans le creux de ses reins la douleur d'avoir été dupé tout en exacerbant son ire. Il jugea particulièrement infect le relent des fluides que Naruto avait répandus dans le sanctuaire de la précitée. _Sa souillure_. Il se refusa à passer séance tenante derrière lui et avoir la détestable sensation de se mêler à lui dans le ventre de son obsession. Il lui faudrait ôter la puanteur et les restes de son rival. Le deuxième élément qu'il perçut à la suite de cela, indicateur du caractère de la soirée qui s'était déroulée ici, fut un parfum d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air. Ses pensées furent sardoniques. La fraîche jouvencelle avait donc tellement changé qu'elle s'abandonnait maintenant à la luxure et autres vices ? Si elle avait embrassé telle bassesse, elle ne devrait pas s'opposer à ce qu'il la gratifiât lui aussi de sa semence… par toutes les voies. Voilà qui lui faciliterait l'exécution de son appétence et était prometteur de vives délices.

La raison de sa venue s'étant assoupie sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre qui lui avait permis de s'infiltrer, le ninja traversa rapidement la chambre et contourna le lit dans le but de lui faire face. Mais quand ses prunelles distinguèrent ses courbes dénudées – les premières de sa vie, à l'évidence – il s'arrêta, net. Combien d'années ne l'avait-il pas revue ? Deux ans ? Trois au maximum ? Il n'en avait nulle souvenance. Son entendement avait fait fi de l'écoulement temporel depuis son errance. Hormis son inclination charnelle insufflée par la belle, les luttes, les blessures et les tueries étaient devenues régentes de son esprit. Conséquemment, le portrait qu'il se faisait d'elle en pratiquant l'onanisme devait subir d'inévitables retouches.

Troublé par la délectable fresque de son esthétique naturelle, il s'assura de son endormissement et s'agenouilla pour la contempler. D'un geste délicat, imperceptible, il toucha le visage de sa muse sexuelle, notant la totale disparition de ses traits enfantins. Il fut néanmoins vaguement surpris de ne pas y déceler les vestiges d'une félicité et d'y lire une mystérieuse mélancolie. Il poursuivit son action en redessinant le galbe de ses seins. Ces monts charnels que sa convoitise avait faussement illustrés dans ses fantasmes, lui procurant toutefois de merveilleuses jouissances, et dont il caressait présentement l'extrémité dressée. Puis il apprécia la joliesse de ses hanches, la douceur de sa peau et, enfin, arriva près de la contrée qu'il aspirait à découvrir de puissantes allées et venues. L'impatient repoussa légèrement le drap qui lui masquait le spectacle et observa avec gourmandise le velours, qu'il devina d'un rose dragée malgré la pénombre, de sa fleur secrète. Précautionneusement, il effleura cet extérieur si charmant, se languissant de rejoindre sa maison isolée afin que la sylphide lui dévoilât l'entièreté de ses parties sibyllines.

Un détail attira subitement son attention. Brusquement, le jeune homme retira la large pièce de toile du corps féminin, avant de la jeter au sol et examiner ce qu'il venait de détecter. De nombreuses perles de sang. Sans délai, il comprit que la manifeste quantité de liquide organique, que son concurrent avait laissée, avait neutralisé leurs émanations. Révulsé, le voyeur non autorisé exprima une franche grimace de dégoût et sa furie, qui s'était essoufflée la minute précédente, fut incroyablement ranimée. Non content de bénéficier de ses faveurs, il avait fallu que cet énergumène se déversât si généreusement en elle, que l'excédant du fruit de ses entrailles s'écoulait encore sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. A croire que le blond infatué avait souhaité atteindre une certaine performance. _Un chien_. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire chien marquant son territoire. Et elle ? Avait-elle sombré dans telle paillardise que résister à ses pulsions lui était impossible, et ce, même lors de ses menstrues ? Ou bien l'âge et la débauche avaient-ils perverti son intelligence au point d'en oublier qu'il existait de nos jours des contraceptifs, évitant ainsi d'avoir recours à si vieille méthode ? Il n'était pas le plus instruit en la matière mais, même lui, avait eu vent de l'existence de tels moyens à l'époque où il fréquentait les bancs de l'école.

En l'instant, Sasuke ne savait lequel de ses deux anciens acolytes il mésestimait le plus et, complètement aveuglé par son courroux, il n'avait pas su discerner une autre réalité.

« Naruto… ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée.

En un éclair, il chevaucha avec souplesse sa future amante, sortit le katana de son fourreau pour le positionner sur sa fine gorge et l'allongea sèchement sur le dos, en plaquant une main d'une rare brutalité sur sa bouche. Elle hoqueta de frayeur. Il se pencha dès lors sur elle et chuchota :

« Un mot… et je te décapite. »

Choquée, embrumée par l'abus de spiritueux, Sakura mit quelques interminables secondes à recouvrer un peu de ses facultés et chercher à ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient affolés. Elle opina de la tête, tandis que sa vue se réhabituait au manque de clarté, et écarquilla les yeux en identifiant son agresseur. Si le Saké n'avait pas corrompu ses sens, la kunoichi aurait sur-le-champ reconnu le propriétaire de cet organe vocal, dont le timbre suave et le ton calme, posé, contrastaient épouvantablement avec ses propos. Frémissante et véritablement décontenancée, bouleversée par l'ivresse de le revoir et la violente émotion que cela fût de la sorte, elle le regarda fixement dans l'expectative du moindre mouvement. Sans pourtant réussir à saisir que l'étincelle qui illuminait presque les iris de son opposé était concubine de la vile agitation de son âme masculine.

En maintenant la lame de son sabre contre elle, le ninja finit par libérer ses lèvres, afin de concéder à sa paume envieuse l'ambition d'englober pleinement une de ses rondeurs voluptueuses. Elle sursauta quand il accomplit son dessein. Sa respiration s'accéléra de stupéfaction, de peur, de crainte, quand il entama une langoureuse câlinerie. Et lorsqu'il sentit poindre une érection, il éprouva le désir d'associer sa langue à la sienne. Il s'inclina vers elle en la dévisageant, cependant, à un centimètre de son angélique figure et alors que son souffle chaud s'alliait au sien, il stoppa son entreprise. Une première personne avait déjà certainement mélangé sa salive peu de temps auparavant à celle de sa bientôt captive. Sasuke renonça. Il attendrait d'avoir éradiqué toutes traces de son devancier. Dans ces conditions, il écarta son fer et la retourna à brûle-pourpoint, nonobstant le petit cri de surprise qu'elle émit, et lui porta un coup à la nuque de manière à lui faire regagner le monde léthargique. Puis, il récupéra le drap à terre pour l'en habiller, la prit dans ses bras et quitta prestement la place.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**Sakura est OOC, je sais. :)

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Une eau brûlante ruissela sur le corps d'un jeune homme brun qui s'était rendu coupable d'un méfait dans la nuit. Bienfaisante, elle soulagea ses muscles tendus. Sensuelle, elle flatta ses pectoraux de ses généreuses gouttes. Mère mutine, elle laissa ses filles coquines s'empresser de glisser vers le bas-ventre du criminel. Erotique, elle aima que ses pleurs s'attardassent sur la virilité turgescente de celui-ci. Lascive, elle prit soin d'agrémenter le plaisir solitaire qu'il s'offrait, avec les va-et-vient de sa main, en entourant de sa chaleur son intimité dressée. Charnelle, elle savoura ce membre de ses fines parties liquides en goûtant à son fluide séminal. Prévenante, elle le caressa entièrement de son ardente et enivrante vapeur, alors qu'il allait atteindre l'apogée de cette douceur sexuelle. Témoin privilégié dans cette étroite douche, elle fut ravie de voir la réussite de ses attentions en entendant sa respiration s'accélérer à l'approche de l'orgasme. Enchantée, elle se félicita quand il se contracta dans l'étendue et qu'il ne put se retenir de geindre d'extase.

L'Eau n'avait jamais encore vu le descendant du clan Uchiwa jouir de façon aussi retentissante. Mais elle ne savait pas que tel ravissement était dû à la présence d'une demoiselle endormie dans la pièce adjacente, dont il n'avait cessé d'apprécier du regard la nudité depuis qu'il était rentré. Excité par ces œillades indiscrètes, il en avait été tellement enfiévré qu'il n'était presque plus arrivé à contrôler son avidité de s'immiscer en elle, sans attendre son réveil. Il n'avait pas voulu cependant se priver du délice d'écouter ses gémissements en lui faisant l'amour et avait finalement opté pour ce palliatif.

Le haut du visage niché dans le creux de son bras, en appui contre une paroi, Sasuke se remit tranquillement de sa prodigieuse béatitude, dont les effets n'étaient pas totalement dissipés. Conservant cette posture une minute, il releva les paupières une fois son souffle récupéré et observa distraitement l'eau emmener avec elle sa copieuse semence. Puis, il s'empara d'un savon, se nettoya et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha avec nonchalance, passa uniquement un pantalon de coton noir et se coiffa à l'identique de ses années juvéniles : en ajustant sur son front un épais bandeau gris acier noué à l'arrière du crâne. Cette mesure rehaussait un peu sa longue frange disparate, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne lui entravât avec excès le champ de vision et que les mèches, qui encadraient sa figure, ne vinssent régulièrement lui chatouiller l'épiderme facial. Ceci accompli, il s'en retourna à sa chambre dans le but de patienter sagement jusqu'à la reprise de conscience de son obligée colocataire.

o O o

Sakura émergea difficilement du royaume des songes dans lequel on l'avait plongée. A moitié engourdie, elle remua mollement sur le matelas tout en essayant de refaire surface. Elle fut malheureusement gênée dans sa tentative par une nébuleuse due à l'ivresse de la veille et les prémices d'une abominable migraine. Malgré le manque de netteté de sa vue, elle réalisa soudain que le mur aperçu par ses yeux semi-ouverts n'était guère celui de son logement. Chez qui avait-elle atterri, cette fois-ci ? Dans un élan de panique, elle se redressa précipitamment et poussa une courte plainte lorsque, par ce geste trop brusque, ses maux de tête en furent accentués. Souffrant le martyre et incapable de se consacrer à autre chose, la kunoichi se massa les tempes tandis qu'elle rassemblait les rares réminiscences de sa soirée – ou plutôt, d'une partie de sa soirée. La honte et le remords l'envahirent à la mémoire d'un rapport physique qu'elle avait entamé avec Naruto, sans protection. Elle ne se rappelait même pas de la finalité de cette union, ni de la suite des évènements.

Pour une première expérience, elle avait accumulé les stupidités. Autant sur le choix du partenaire que sur ce qui en avait été le prélude. Ingérer de l'alcool en si grande quantité afin de noyer sa tristesse et s'abandonner dans les bras de son ami de beuverie, sans réfléchir à se protéger… La jeune fille pouvait néanmoins s'estimer chanceuse que cela ne se fût pas produit largement au préalable, étant donné toutes les occasions où elle avait découché.

Elle devait désormais se hâter d'aller acheter une potion abortive, conjuguée à une pommade de manière à limiter le taux d'échec, puisque ces remèdes-là ne garantissaient pas forcément de leur succès. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas se retrouver dans telle délicate situation. Surtout pas. Les _Faiseuses d'Anges_ de son village avaient piètre réputation et si certaines devaient user de leurs services, lors d'une grossesse non désirée bien installée, nulle ne se rendait auprès d'elles d'un pas enjoué. Ce n'était pas mieux ailleurs, racontait-on.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait adopté un comportement peu louable en s'enivrant tous les week-ends. C'était la seule occupation de ses fins de semaines. Boire pour oublier les médisances de quelques-uns qui se moquaient de son obstination à guetter le retour d'une personne qui, non seulement n'avait jamais accepté ses avances, mais n'avait en plus pas donné signe de vie depuis une éternité. Boire pour oublier qu'elle jugeait sa vie actuelle réellement amère. Boire pour l'oublier… _Lui_. L'abattement inonda son être et les cristaux de chagrin s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. _Encore. Je suis encore là, en train de chialer comme une gamine. Je suis vraiment trop bête d'espérer…_, se dit-elle.

« Faut que j'arrête mes conneries…, pensa-t-elle, tout haut.

— Excellente résolution. » répondit une voix masculine, impassible.

Incontinent, ses prunelles cherchèrent l'auteur reconnu de ces paroles et son cœur fit un bond fulgurant dans sa poitrine quand elles rencontrèrent leur homonyme. Sa gorge se serra si puissamment qu'elle ne libéra pas le moindre son. Sakura vacilla, se crut au bord de l'évanouissement. La stupéfaction et l'allégresse la submergèrent violemment. Les larmes et les sanglots l'assaillirent.

Son ancien complice était debout devant elle, torse nu et adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, la fixant intensément d'un regard qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. En la seconde, elle ne parvint pas à se détacher de ses iris d'un noir profond, véritable reflet de son âme, qu'elle avait tant pleurés. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ceux-ci se baissèrent sur son enveloppe charnelle, dépourvue de richesse vestimentaire, qu'elle put s'exécuter. Constatant sa tenue, elle se dissimula maladroitement derrière un drap, toujours en proie à une vive confusion intérieure. Des centaines de questions surgirent en son esprit, s'entrechoquant à des dizaines de phrases exprimant sa joie. Toutefois, elle remarqua subitement avec quelle insistance il semblait s'intéresser à ses formes voilées. La demoiselle remonta subséquemment un peu plus le tissu salvateur de sa dignité.

« Inutile. Il n'y a rien que je n'explorerai pas, annonça-t-il, stoïque.

— Qu…

— Pour ton mal de crâne, prends le médicament, là. » la coupa-t-il, en lui indiquant la table de chevet d'un mouvement du menton.

Sidérée par son insinuation et sa froideur, elle obtempéra tout de même ; la douleur s'étant accrue. Elle découvrit ainsi un cachet qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de prendre à chaque lendemain de frasques, accompagné d'un verre d'eau. Le compriment avalé, elle souhaita le remercier de cette attention à l'instant où il ajouta :

« Va te laver. Et évite de répandre ton sang partout. Tu n'es pas dans la bonne période. »

D'abord estomaquée, elle se rendit compte de la motivation de sa certitude, lorsqu'il associa ses yeux à un signe de la tête pour lui désigner le drap qui la couvrait. Celui de _son_ propre lit, d'ailleurs. Elle s'empourpra séance tenante de scrupule en notant des traces éparses d'une couleur écarlate sur l'étoffe. Comment diantre la soirée avait-elle pu se terminer ? Chez qui était-elle ? Et que faisait-il si légèrement vêtu à ses côtés ? Elle ne serait pas tombée si bas en enchaînant deux amants, sans souvenir aucun ? Davantage si elle reconsidérait _qui _aurait été l'hypothétique deuxième ! Accablée par l'humiliation de son amnésie partielle, l'embarrassée ne voulut pas lui révéler la cause originelle de ces marques, par crainte de le perdre définitivement. L'heure était loin d'être idyllique pour lui confier ses écarts de la veille en complétude et risquer de lui avouer des détails, dont il était – le priait-elle – encore dans l'ignorance. Ce fut sans compter Sasuke qui lui demanda, d'un ton impavide :

« Ca fait combien de temps, toi et Naruto ? »

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

_Il contemplait l'eau moussante __s'enfuir vers le trou d'évacuation, situé dans un angle, du receveur de sa douche…_

Sasuke fulminait. Non, elle ne sortait pas avec Naruto. C'eut été une aventure d'un soir ? Avait-elle cru qu'il ne les avait pas vus ? Apparemment, avait-elle espéré que cela le fût. Dès lors avait-il dû user d'une pression psychologique afin d'obtenir plus d'informations. Nul besoin d'y aller franchement, elle était déjà fragilisée sur ce point. Se réveiller dans tel contexte l'avait intégralement décontenancée. Il connaissait aussi ses faiblesses.

… _cette eau purifiante qui emportait avec elle des immondices organiques…_

A telle tension, il n'avait eu qu'à exacerber son naturel austère, déguisant en réalité le mépris éprouvé envers sa conduite navrante, et il avait acquis les renseignements exigés. La donzelle ne rendait pas grâce à ses années d'études et ses entraînements passés. Elle était devenue une kunoichi lamentable.

… _les déjections de son rival, qui encrassaient le corps de la jeune fille qui se lavait présentement, dos à lui…_

Entre deux crises puériles de larmes, elle avait confessé avoir entretenu ces rapports – dont l'issue lui était inconnue – uniquement sous l'emprise d'un abus de Saké. Ses premiers, lui avait-elle certifié. L'abondance de sang, qu'il avait assimilée à une menstruation, était censée l'en attester. Il avait été sceptique, persuadé que le diamant virginal d'une ingénue ne se traduisait que par quelques gouttelettes, et s'était ravisé de remettre en cause ses aveux. En effet, étant lui-même innocent de ce style d'ébats, il ne pouvait absolument pas s'être spécialisé en la matière. Ridicule de le signaler. C'était ce qu'il lui en coûtait de ne plus avoir de vie sociale et d'avoir apporté crédit aux allégations d'un aîné vaniteux, du temps où il était toujours à l'école. _Ce crétin de puceau l'était tout autant que moi_, pensa-t-il. Sakura pouvait bien être aujourd'hui une femme ninja d'une éclatante médiocrité, il l'égalait presque sur le plan personnel en ayant été crédule à tel niveau, en ce qui concernait le tableau de chasse d'un prétentieux. _Sale con_, se dit-il. Il se fustigea de sa naïveté jadis.

… _ancienne amie qu'il avait fermement emmenée dans sa salle de bain, hors de lui, en vue de lui ravir les salissures qui la maculaient…_

Le comble avait été de s'être vu confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé une once de protection antérieure, avant de folâtrer avec le blondinet attardé – pareillement grisé par l'alcool, semblait-il. Guère étonnant que celui-ci n'y eût pas médité, quoi qu'il en fût. Et avec déveine, les "_Naruto Juniors_" seraient davantage compétents et véloces que leur usine de fabrication ne l'eût jamais été ! Sasuke avait donc capturé une ivrogne qui, en plus, couvait peut-être le rejeton de son concurrent. Jolie prise que voilà ! Il écumait, littéralement.

… _mais, confronté à la résistance de la belle, il avait dû la pousser dans la cabine et y entrer avec elle…_

Si elle s'avérait être enceinte, l'enragé déracinerait le résidu logé dans son utérus et le lui ferait avaler, en la forçant à mâcher pour lui faire cruellement apprécier le goût de son imbécillité. Il découperait ensuite son intimité souillée, l'achevant, la dépècerait en minces rondelles et jetterait les pièces détachées dans un ravin. Ceci était, de toute manière, ce qu'il avait prévu en les surprenant ensemble. Restait à savoir s'il s'en tiendrait à ce projet que la jalousie maladive et la pétulante folie lui avaient inspiré.

… _elle avait fini par céder, sous la condition que son vis-à-vis se retournât et qu'il ne la lorgnât pas avec si peu d'apparat._

Rien n'était moins sûr. Il était probable que l'aliénation s'apaisât ou le désertât, telle une fugitive, s'il la conservait auprès de lui – bon gré ou mal gré – en la possédant fréquemment dans le but de se… défouler. Encore fallait-il que s'unir avec son invitée contrainte fût si jouissif que cela servirait aisément de dérivatif. Car il y avait une différence entre fantasme et matérialité. _Ca, je vais bientôt le vérifier_, songea-t-il. Si le cas était intéressant, envisagerait-il ainsi de se procurer sans délai les substances abortives qu'elle avait citées. Plus tard, si vraiment sa féminité interne était synonyme de paradis et que le combat à mort "_Mini-Naruto __**VS**__ Médicaments_" était un fiasco total, se déciderait-il à demander assistance à une avorteuse pour le débarrasser d'un futur dégénéré. _Va pas continuer à m'emmerder même en étant absent !_ pesta-t-il intérieurement. A croire que l'idiot du village cherchait à le devancer dans tous les domaines !

Malgré la misérable menace de se faire tatouer les cinq doigts de sa favorite sur la joue, s'il entreprenait de reluquer le spectacle, l'intrépide se résolut à enfreindre cette tacite loi… qu'elle avait établie sans son consentement, d'ailleurs. Après tout, elle avait bien orchestré une projection privée à son camarade d'orgie en le déniaisant – car les bénévoles pour accomplir cet acte de bravoure devaient fatalement manquer. L'heure était venue de faire valoir son ticket d'admission. A ce titre et n'écoutant que son courage, il vira de bord et se planta face à sa victime. Ses malicieuses prunelles la dévorèrent, tandis qu'elle se rinçait le visage, paupières closes. Bénéficiant de son aveuglément passager, il enleva en silence son bandeau et son pantalon trempés qu'il mit dans un coin, attrapa ses poignets et la plaqua contre la cloison, la laissant manifester son ébahissement. Quand il la vit prendre sa respiration, s'apprêtant certainement à s'égosiller afin de dénoncer son impolitesse, il profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes en y glissant sa langue ; s'imposant. Il se colla à elle de façon à réprimer ses protestations et prolongea sa suprématie jusqu'à soumission. Une fois docile, il atténua la rudesse du membre charnu et humide de sa bouche, et se livra avec elle à l'art délicat du baiser.

Assuré de son acceptation, le ninja redonna à son amante la liberté de ses bras, permettant à ses mains d'homme de partir vers une conquête spécifique. Friandes de délices, ses paumes se déclarèrent maîtresses incontestées de sa poitrine et ses doigts souverains de ses pointes fines. Ils concédèrent néanmoins à ce que leur alliée buccale vînt se consacrer à ces menues parties érectiles, en les dégustant de succions courtes et habiles, alors qu'ils s'en allaient flatter l'arrière de son gracieux bassin. Appréhendant que la recrudescence de son émoi sexuel ne le rendît maladroit, Sasuke s'ingénia à prévenir un faux pas. Il contrôla donc sa respiration et fit appel à son sang-froid. En vain. Le peu de contacts qu'il avait déjà, doublés à la chaleur ambiante et les vapeurs d'eau, l'expédièrent dans une effervescence jamais vécue. En outre, son vit en faisait ostensiblement état en renouvelant sans cesse son liquide séminal. Et lorsqu'il remonta à hauteur des iris de sa compagne, la lueur de concupiscence mal dissimulée qu'il y lut porta au paroxysme son envie de se faufiler en elle. Il refoula le doute qu'un tout autre que lui aurait pu l'exciter avec facilité en cette minute, préférant se convaincre seul initiateur de son désir.

Sakura étant presque passive en ne se contentant que de lui caresser les cheveux, l'exalté se dirigea à la lisière de son bois en vue d'examiner si elle était disposée à son incursion. Il fut aux anges en sentant un fluide qu'il n'aurait nullement pu confondre avec celui qui les mouillait. Enflammé, il inséra son index dans cette province qu'il comptait s'annexer et soupira d'aise en y décelant une température étourdissante. Sur-le-champ, son majeur joignit son congénère et visita avec lui les sinueuses allées dans la hâte, plongés dans cette voluptueuse rivière. Ils durent pourtant ralentir l'âpreté de leur excursion sur requête de la propriétaire de ce lieu féerique ; ces mouvements trop brusques lui occasionnant quelques inconforts. Le jeune homme questionna cette dernière du regard et se fit expliquer, au travers d'un timide chuchotement, que son intimité à peine déflorée n'était pas encore accommodée à telle sorte de sollicitation. Compréhensif, le précité se retira. Puis, curieux, il contempla cette essence céleste avant d'en humer le bouquet. La fragrance de cette sucrerie déchaîna ses sens et ce fut d'une érotique audace que sa langue en savoura la succulence, sous les yeux pantois de sa partenaire – qui en rougit immédiatement.

Succombant à la tentation, Sasuke pria la demoiselle de lui éclore la voie, en la tranquillisant sur l'achat prochain de ses expédients. Devant ses hésitations, il prit l'initiative de lui soulever une cuisse en la maintenant près de lui, guida sa virilité vers l'endroit convoité et usa de son extrémité afin d'écarter les pétales de sa rose cachée. Ne voyant aucune objection, il poursuivit sa progression et son cœur s'accéléra en rencontrant l'orée moite de son fruitier. Doucement, il s'y fit autoriser l'accès en entamant de langoureux va-et-vient et gémit de plaisir sous la sensation de cette humide étreinte, davantage mirifique qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Cependant, en cette posture, il ne pouvait guère parcourir l'étendue de son étroitesse. Aussi l'enjoignit-il en susurrant de s'accrocher à ses larges épaules et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui.

La soutenant solidement, il s'aida de ce qu'elle fût adossée à la paroi murale pour améliorer sa pénétration et accentuer son avancée. De ravissement, il ferma les paupières au moment où il crut atteindre l'abysse de sa merveille et débuta sa complète prise de possession par des coups de reins enthousiastes. Son euphorie fut intensifiée par les petits cris qu'il l'entendit pousser et par les effleurements de ses seins sur son buste. Son souffle se précipita en percevant l'affluence de sa cyprine et il fut incroyablement emporté à l'idée de mêler son intime substance à la sienne. Transporté par l'extase, il se blottit tendrement contre elle et amplifia ses oscillations sensuelles en s'immisçant toujours plus loin, avec vigueur, oubliant que cela pouvait engendrer à sa belle une légère douleur.

Il n'était plus le régent de son corps, enivré par cette fusion charnelle. Il était _ivre_ d'elle, de ses courbes, de son puits fécond, de sa source aux mille délices et de son arôme prodigieux. L'enfiévré augmenta la cadence en devinant la délivrance imminente, allant et venant en elle avec passion. Quand les tiraillements éprouvés en son bas-ventre furent le signe de sa délivrance, il s'enfonça entièrement et jouit profondément en elle, exprimant sa félicité avec éclat tandis qu'il emplissait son exiguïté de chaudes gerbes saccadées. Il trembla ensuite durant de longs instants, presque incapable de quitter le monde fabuleusement orgasmique dans lequel il avait été projeté. Puis, enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et contempla celle qui avait suscité telle magie sexuelle, ses prunelles scintillantes croisant les siennes, et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_**Nahilliam :**_ Tu n'es pas sur l'autre site ? Merci pour ton commentaire ! :) Vi, un sasuke possessif quand on le voit si froid dans l'anime, c'est mieux non ? XD Bisou !

_**Hilaidora :**_ Kikou ! Merci d'apprécier mon autre fiction ! Je te remercie sincèrement pour tes compliments sur mon vocabulaire ! Cela me motive toujours à rester dans cette voie ! :) Pour ce qui est du fait que la fanfic ne peut être à la portée de tous, étant donné le vocabulaire, c'est voulu. D'une, je cherche à m'enrichir sur le plan de la langue, quotidiennement. De deux, cela sélectionne le lectorat, puisque j'écris des récits pour adultes. Et de trois, cela motivera certains à s'instruire davantage et leur fera comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas tous des Dieux en écriture et qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de se perfectionner, sous prétexte qu'ils ont 300 com' pour un truc de merde. XD Gros bisou !

_**Malak-Chan :**_ Morte de rire ton commentaire ! Ravie que cela te fasse plaisir ! J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fics sur ce couple en rating M sur ce site. J'ai été assez surprise. J'espère que la suite te conviendra pareillement ! Bisou ! :)

**Note de l'auteur :**Merci à Cosette pour sa pré-lecture !

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Allongé sur sa couche, le descendant du clan Uchiwa dévisageait la jeune fille qui lui avait fait découvrir la magnificence de son ope secrète – dont il s'était inéluctablement épris. Après s'être sommairement séché, il l'avait reconduite là où elle s'était éveillée en vue de perdurer cet extraordinaire divertissement. En attendant que son attribut récupérât de sa superbe en se relevant dans toute sa fierté, il avait avoué à Sakura qu'il l'avait menée avec lui dans sa demeure, tandis qu'elle était endormie, car il souhaitait sa compagnie – omettant de lui exposer qu'il l'avait assommée, kidnappée et avait eu comme perspective de la tuer d'un geste d'une rare barbarie. Nul besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Si elle était consentante pour faire joujou avec lui quotidiennement, il n'aurait alors pas à l'effrayer tout en se laissant le temps de, peut-être, réviser son jugement. Mieux valait-il que la proie s'illusionnât quant à sa survie dans les meilleures conditions, s'assurant par ce biais de son absolue coopération. Leurs batifolages n'en seraient que plus récréatifs.

Il fut donc enchanté de se voir répondre par la positive – entre pleurs et débordement de bonheur, qu'il crut être un leurre afin de maquiller son tempérament de grue endiablée. En effet, elle ne s'était pas insurgée à ce qu'un deuxième homme se proclamât gouvernant de son intérieur, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, et cet élément le désorientait. Avait-elle tout simplement nourri le fantasme que son pucelage lui fût ravi, en une nuit, par les défloreurs de ses deux amis de jouvence ? Les femmes étaient vraiment étranges, selon lui.

Il ne s'imaginait pas cependant que l'amour éperdu qu'elle lui portait, conjugué à l'extrême allégresse de le retrouver, l'avaient troublée au point de ne pas réussir à se refuser auprès de celui qui, d'antan, l'avait négligée.

Différant ultérieurement cette tentative d'analyse de la gent féminine, Sasuke décréta qu'une seconde séance de câlins était instant opportun. Toutefois aspirait-il à ce qu'elle y mît un peu du sien. Aussi réclama-t-il d'un murmure coquin à ce que ses élégantes mains eussent l'amabilité d'y participer avec entrain. Terriblement gênée par cette remarque qui soulignait son éblouissante inactivité précédente – bien que justifiée étant donné les circonstances –, la fraîche avertie en matière de jeux interdits adhéra sans tergiverser et osa lui proposer une douceur dont les messieurs raffolaient, lui avait-on conté. Séduit par cette suggestion, son opposé acquiesça et ce fut avec satisfaction qu'il la vit s'asseoir face à sa collection privée.

Mais un petit problème vint ternir leur dessein de distraction. Ayant été soumise à trop forte émotion antérieure, la galante intime du ninja avait déclaré forfait et s'était repliée sur elle-même, simulant à l'ennemi une mort salutaire à son repos. Médusé par cette démonstration de fainéantise, quand lui ne l'était pas, le damoiseau attrapa l'impudente évanouie et la secoua dans le but de lui signifier la reprise de la joute sensuelle. Dès lors énervée par l'instance de son seigneur et maître, la têtue virilité se réfugia davantage derrière son armure jusqu'à adopter l'apparence d'un minuscule haricot. Anéanti dans son orgueil par ce grand moment de solitude et cette félonie, les joues de l'infortuné se colorèrent d'un splendide cramoisi.

Heureusement pour notre malheureux, son amante offrit d'essayer de remédier à cet ennui. Elle s'empara de la fâcheuse et se pencha avant de l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres, prisant de la sorte le goût salé et sucré des reliques mélangées de leur respectif nectar. Puis, suivant à la lettre les conseils avisés d'une de ses confidentes expérimentées, Sakura se servit de sa langue avec légèreté et suçota précautionneusement cette gourmandise. Au début réticente, l'obstinée masculinité ne voulut guère s'exhiber. Néanmoins, frétillant d'amusement sous les agréables chatouillements buccaux et estimant que les efforts de la partie adverse étaient louables, la polissonne se détermina à explorer cette autre cavité, chaude et moite. Lentement, elle s'éleva et se gonfla, aimant particulièrement ces cajoleries lorsque la bienfaitrice les agrémenta en entourant sa base et pratiqua d'enjôleurs va-et-vient. Pour lui témoigner son effervescence et sa reconnaissance, la désormais érection s'affranchit de cristaux d'ordre séminal dans son avenante bouche.

De son côté, Sasuke était envoûté par telle action et en convint qu'il lui fallait également s'occuper du contentement de sa convive. Tout d'abord devait-il être certain que la précitée avait éprouvé identique félicité durant l'antécédente symbiose. La récente boudeuse étant maintenant totalement érigée, il attira sa sauveuse à lui afin de lui poser la question, confiant de ses capacités. Quelle ne fut pas en conséquence sa surprise d'apprendre son échec cuisant. Interloqué de réaliser que le sexe faible n'avait pas naturellement d'orgasmes à l'instar du mâle – à la minute où il se déversait –, il se risqua à lui demander une instruction des plus exhaustives. La demoiselle, affreusement gênée, répliqua que sa culture sur le sujet cohabitait avec le néant.

Cette dernière n'arriva pourtant pas à le tromper. Si elle avait été dans une troupe de théâtre, son aptitude au mensonge lui aurait valu la distinction de la plus mauvaise comédienne et entraîné une irrémédiable expulsion. Vaguement agacé, il la pressa de lui accorder la primeur d'obvier à son indigence. La solution obtenue, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter un peu d'elle en vue d'élargir son champ de vision et regarda d'une manière inquisitrice le velours de sa rose des charmes, qui fardait la mignonne parcelle de chair créatrice de volupté. _C'est donc __**ça**__ !_ exulta-t-il, les iris pétillants tel un enfant déballant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Immédiatement, il s'évertua à évaluer une position qui lui octroierait une plus ample aisance de mouvements. Celle-ci définie, le ninja pria gentiment sa belle de se placer à quatre pattes, lui garantissant un prochain ravissement. Mais voilà que la jeune fille annonça qu'elle n'était pas encline à telle figure sexuelle, bien de trop bestiale, selon elle. Déçu de ne pas partager les mêmes propensions que sa partenaire – car le motif invoqué lui était plaisant, justement –, il n'accepta pas de renoncer si vite et usa de toute sa force de persuasion ; le désir d'ouïr la béatitude de son obligée invitée étant trop ardent. En premier lieu, il l'embrassa religieusement tandis que ses paumes gratifiaient avec soin le satiné de ses seins et la vénusté de son bassin. Délicatement, il l'incita ensuite à s'étendre sur le ventre et parsema son dos de baisers, pendant qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait déjà à l'aurore de son éden. Puis, il l'étreignit d'un bras en immergeant un doigt en elle, débutant aussitôt d'affectueuses allées et venues. Ce dernier prolongea ses attouchements jusqu'au regain d'appétence de sa compagne et se glissa alors entre ses cuisses.

Le malicieux s'insinua de sensibles coups reins dans sa fontaine affriolante, encore pleine de sa généreuse contribution passée. De délice, il soupira en percevant sa continuelle chaleur et fut excessivement stimulé à la pensée de la _remplir_ derechef. Voyant qu'il avait triomphé de son amie, il se mit en appui sur le matelas afin de perfectionner ses immixtions et haussa le rythme. L'exaltation le gagna vivement à l'écoute de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'accrut avec le son licencieux généré par ses pénétrations au cœur de cette humidité et grimpa d'un degré supplémentaire lorsque Sakura, attisée par cette union, se cambra pour le sentir davantage en elle. Il l'amena avec adresse à s'agenouiller et brusqua son allure en haletant au-dessus d'elle. Au bout d'une minute, l'impatient commença à caresser d'un geste pondéré la perle de son trésor et apprécia l'apparition de nuances pourpres sur ses jolies joues.

Rapidement, les parois internes de sa féminité se contractèrent régulièrement autour de lui. Il amplifia instinctivement ses retours en elle. La respiration de son amante s'accéléra subitement, ses hanches ondulèrent, son intérieur l'enserra violemment et la précitée enfouit son visage dans les draps. Elle gémit la seconde suivante d'une façon saccadée et exquise aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il fut complètement fasciné par son extase et s'en engoua littéralement. L'entendre ainsi précipita une jouissance qu'il ne voulut plus contenir.

L'excité se redressa incontinent, saisit fermement ses hanches et investit frénétiquement son étroitesse, laissant ses prunelles avides se régaler de l'essence même de leur fusion corporelle. Couvert de la sueur du plaisir, hors d'haleine, il redoubla ses poussées, longues et puissantes. Sa gorge libéra d'érotiques plaintes inconscientes quand il s'enfonça si passionnément en elle, qu'il la visita dans toute son étendue. Durant quelques instants, il maintint l'énergie de ses assauts et se fit irradié par un bien-être divin, le faisant presque crier de délectation, alors que sa semence jaillissait au plus profond de la petitesse de sa favorite. Lentement, il reprit son souffle en s'inclinant vers celle-ci et embrassa lascivement ses épaules, avant de se blottir finalement contre elle.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Prélecture :** tookuni.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

_**Kumfu :**_ Oui, il est vrai que le nombre de fanfictions Yaoi est largement supérieur, ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Pour le nombre de review, si les gens ne viennent pas ici chercher des fanfics hétéros sur ce couple, étant donné leur petite quantité, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, et donc de commentateurs.

Pour ma rapidité, comme j'avais déjà le scénario bien en tête pour les premiers chapitres (quant à l'enchaînement des poses cochonceteuses, bien entendu… XD), pas difficile pour moi, hein. LOL. XD

Je te remercie pour ta remarque sur Sakura. Disons que, maintenant que j'en suis rendue aux animes de Naruto Shippuden, c'est clair qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Mais bon, quand je vois le cliché de la nana qui a une super force de frappe… C'est drôle, par moments, dans l'anime, mais de là à mettre ce trait dans ma fanfic… Non. Z'aime pas. :)

Pour Sasuke, j'ai été contente que tookuni me dise, lors de notre dernière rencontre in real, que j'avais pu miser juste sur un trait de ce personnage qui est celui d'interpréter tout de travers, par moments assez avancés dans le manga, sans pourtant les avoir lus. Coup de bol. XD

Morte de rire pour ta remarque en tant que fan du Sasu/Naru. XD. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et ton appréciation ! Bisou. :)

_**Nahilliam :**_ Hi, c'est bizarre ce que tu me dis, étant donné que j'ai publié cette histoire en premier sur l'autre site. Pas grave, merci de tes lectures. :)

_**Yayhia :**_ LOL ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait plaisir pour son originalité ! Merci pour ces compliments et ton encouragement à continuer sur cette voie ! Vraiment ! :)

_**Hanabira :**_ Décidément, tu n'as pas l'air d'être tombée sur des fics potables, récemment, toi. XD Il y a forcément des auteurs qui savent un minimum bien écrire, mais c'est vrai que le tout est de les trouver. Et encore faut-il que l'intrigue de la fanfic plaise aussi. Là, sur ce site… Bon courage. XD Pour ta remarque, tu as raison : les phrases longues sont un de mes défauts d'écrivaine. Je tente d'y remédier. :) Néanmoins, les épithètes, quelles qu'elles fussent, ne sont seules pas responsables de ces looooongues phrases. XD Et je viens de me rendre compte que le site ne prenait plus en compte le point-virgule. Me voilà obligée de check tous mes chapitres. Merci pour le compliment quant aux métaphores, et de ton commentaire ! Merci ! :)

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Séquestrée. Elle était séquestrée. La porte du logement et les fenêtres aux volets clos lui étaient inaccessibles. Une barrière invisible la séparait – de seulement un centimètre – de ces ouvertures, comme des murs de l'habitat qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus toucher. Nulle technique apprise pendant ses entraînements n'était efficace face à cette entrave qui se révélait indéfectible. Debout, au milieu de la principale pièce de vie de son ami, Sakura reconsidérait la situation. Si, lors de son absence, il avait souhaité la protéger de toute pernicieuse intrusion, il aurait assurément érigé cet obstacle _à l'extérieur_ de la maison. La précipitation avec laquelle ce dernier était parti, résultante de l'anxiété de la demoiselle quant à une grossesse non désirée, avait dû le faire agir sans réelle réflexion. En se hâtant de la sorte pour aller acheter les remèdes abortifs, il avait involontairement levé un pan du voile qui masquait ses intentions.

Ses iris s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de deviner les projets de son ancien équipier. _On le disait mystificateur et patibulaire_. Des shinobis ayant autrefois croisé sa route, après sa désertion, avaient rapporté des récits préoccupants qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croire, préférant y voir une exagération. _On le disait sinistre personnage, marié à une succube guerrière et ayant pris la Mort en seconde épouse illégitime ; forniquant avec ces deux démones sur une couche de serpents_.Comment aurait-elle pu estimer sérieusement le contenu de pamphlets que d'aucuns chantaient ? _On le disait capable de rire lorsqu'il éventrait par plaisir_. Non, c'était impossible. Comment aurait-il pu se métamorphoser à ce point ? _Non…_, se répétait-elle, en resserrant nerveusement la ceinture autour du haori blanc, prêté par son hôte, qu'elle portait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. La kunoichi sursauta et fut subséquemment décontenancée en constatant l'état de Sasuke. Son visage et l'entièreté de ses vêtements étaient abondamment tâchés d'un sang qui dégoulinait sur le plancher. L'air austère, celui-ci condamna l'issue de son foyer en repoussant le panneau en bois – qu'il pouvait atteindre, lui – d'une insoutenable lenteur, tout en la fixant d'un regard perçant. Le bruit de la fermeture résonna en ce lieu où régnait un silence pesant. Il s'avança alors doucement vers elle, prouvant grâce à l'aisance de sa démarche qu'il n'était en rien blessé. En réponse aux yeux écarquillés de sa captive, qui s'interrogeait sur les causes de son apparence, il l'informa d'un simple _"Contretemps"_. Ce qui ne réconforta pas davantage l'intéressée, dont l'angoisse commençait à monter. Ainsi finit-il stoïquement par expliquer :

« Un type a tenté de passer devant moi à la caisse. »

La jeune fille fut estomaquée. Il avait anéanti de son sabre un étranger pour cette raison ? _Il était… fou_. Cette première recula tandis qu'il s'approchait, mais fut bien vite stoppée par l'unique table haute du salon, située dans son dos. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le descendant du clan Uchiwa s'inclina vers elle, la contraignant à se pencher en arrière puisqu'elle cherchait à éviter son contact. Il s'appuya ensuite sur le mobilier de ses poings serrés, la piégeant entre ses bras, plongea ses troublantes prunelles dans les siennes effarées et conserva cette posture durant quelques interminables secondes. L'odeur métallique de sa tenue sanguine, alliée à l'idée d'une extermination inutile et de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire de plus vil, rendirent la détenue presque nauséeuse. L'adolescent qu'elle avait aimé n'existait définitivement plus. Tel massacre d'autrui témoignait de son authentique noirceur et de l'aliénation de son âme. Il était bel et bien cet être infâme que les rumeurs dépeignaient. Un individu capable d'affection dans l'intimité et de sombrer l'heure suivante dans un délire meurtrier, sur le motif d'une banale place au guichet dans l'officine d'un quartier. En imaginant l'avenir que le garçon lui réservait, la peur la gagna. Il lui fallut impérativement savoir ses pensées afin de dominer sa crainte de l'inconnu. Dire une phrase de manière à rompre une tension palpable. Dialoguer avec cet homme dangereux dans le but de redonner à leur rapport un semblant d'humanité.

« Pourquoi tu m'as… enfermée ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton hésitant.

Il ne l'éclaira pas sur ce sujet. Toutefois, les traits de sa figure masculine se radoucirent à l'écoute de ces paroles ; de cette voix fluette. Il se redressa, fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son habit et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre.

« Tes médicaments sont restés sur le comptoir. J'ai donc vu une avorteuse. Tiens, continua-t-il en prenant sa fine main pour y placer le petit flacon. Si tu es enceinte, ça te débarrassera du problème en quinze minutes. Et ça te protégera pour les deux ou trois jours à venir.

— C'est… c'est fait à partir de quoi ?

— De carapaces de tortues et autres trucs de grands-mères. Je ne me souviens plus de la recette, ajouta-t-il, sans émotion. Mais la vielle pie m'a assuré que ça marchait mieux que les attrape-nigauds vendus sur le marché.

— Tu es sûr ? chuchota-t-elle, en observant la substance d'une couleur peu engageante, tout en se forçant à refouler ses tourments.

— Il vaudrait mieux… _pour toi_. » souligna-t-il.

La concernée releva la tête, alarmée par ses propos.

« Avale ça en vitesse, murmura-t-il, en lui lançant une oeillade menaçante. Sinon, j'enlèverai moi-même l'éventuel déchet que tu as dans le ventre avec un couteau et te le ferai bouffer. » scanda-t-il.

L'horreur générée par cet avertissement la tétanisa. Et son souffle fut coupé à l'instant où il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas un poison. Dis-toi que, si je décide de te tuer, je ne choisirai pas un moyen aussi rapide et indolore. Prends ça comme un sursis. »

Puis il l'abandonna sur cette ignoble confidence en vue de nettoyer les traces de son récent combat. Désormais confrontée à une évidence qu'elle s'était refusée à admettre, Sakura ne réussit pas immédiatement à entreprendre le moindre mouvement. La bouche entrouverte, le visage figé de stupeur, elle vit les mots de son futur bourreau s'incarner en toutes lettres dans sa tête. Ceux-ci revêtirent une robe pourpre et entamèrent une danse macabre. Ils vibrèrent sous l'écho de leurs syllabes, musiciennes improvisées d'une funèbre mélodie. _Monstrueux_. Son comportement était monstrueux. La démence, fruit originel de sa solitude, n'était plus l'impératrice de son essence vengeresse. Elle convolait en justes noces avec la cruauté. La kunoichi était dévastée. Sasuke la ferait certainement trépasser, par la torture, quand il jugerait sa compagnie oiseuse dans son lit. Tel était le véritable canevas de leur histoire, qu'elle avait sottement comparée à une romance navrante et illusoire.

_On le disait mystificateur…_ Son camarade l'avait mise en confiance avec perfidie, accédant plus aisément à ses faveurs, tandis qu'il songeait déjà à mettre un terme à sa vie. Par jeu, sans doute. Par sournoiserie. Quoi de plus jouissif pour telle personne que de parvenir à duper un congénère, le tromper sur ses motivations mortifères, avant de lui assener le coup de grâce en se délectant de sa stupéfaction ? Qu'y avait-il de plus orgastique pour tel imposteur que de lire la prise de conscience et la frayeur dans les iris d'une créature, qu'il avait manipulée, avant de l'achever ? Si elle n'avait pas désiré s'aérer une fois seule, aujourd'hui, aurait-elle un jour découvert qu'elle était retenue prisonnière à son insu, et ce, depuis le début ? Peut-être… jamais.

Au traumatisme de cette nouvelle réalité, s'ensuivit un accablement qui n'eut d'égal que le cumul de toutes les périodes dépressives qu'elle avait connues ces dernières années. Elle était terrassée. Sous le poids de ce bouleversement, la jeune fille s'effondra au sol. Les larmes redessinèrent les courbes de ses joues. Les sanglots rythmèrent sa respiration et les tremblements se firent chefs d'orchestre de l'agitation de son enveloppe charnelle. La mémoire de son bonheur jadis avec ses deux complices, dans l'équipe Kakashi, resurgit. Les amers souvenirs d'un temps enduré à espérer le retour de son aimé, pareillement. Elle repensa à toutes ces nuits passées à pleurer dans sa chambre, à soupirer après la vision de sa silhouette dans la rue, jusqu'à se surprendre à chercher une ressemblance physique parmi ceux qui la convoitaient. Chose vaine, d'ailleurs. Le survivant du clan Uchiwa n'avait rien de commun. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était éprise de lui. Il n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Ni dans son vécu, ni dans sa beauté, ni dans son caractère. La preuve en était maintenant indéniable.

Néanmoins, elle ne comprenait absolument pas la notion d'exécution à son encontre. Nul acte équivalant à ce que son frère aîné, Itachi, avait commis ne pouvait lui être imputé, au point de vouloir sa mort à l'instar du précité. D'autant qu'aucun lien _étroit_ ne les unissait. Pas un moment, il n'avait paru partager les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui et il n'avait même pas essayé de les simuler un peu plus tôt. Que représentait-elle, dans ce cas ? Une proie facile sur laquelle il épancherait quotidiennement sa frustration sexuelle et son atrocité ? Un exutoire ? _Oui…_ Telle devait être sa fonction. Un réceptacle pour sa concupiscence et ses sursauts de violence. Etait-elle la première à lui servir de la sorte, ou bien une autre de plus sur sa liste mortuaire ? Cette question lui provoqua une sensation d'oppression. D'aversion, elle eut plusieurs haut-le-cœur. Qu'envisageait-elle de faire finalement ? Attendre qu'il lui administrât de fatals sévices imaginés par son esprit corrosif ? Son instinct de survie prit malgré elle les rênes de son entité.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, toujours sous le joug de son déchirement, Sakura but tout d'abord la potion qu'il lui avait amenée. L'ingestion fut difficile, tant l'odeur et le goût étaient écoeurants. Elle mit une paume sur sa bouche afin d'éviter de régurgiter l'ensemble, sous une impulsion vomitive. Puis elle se leva mollement et se dirigea, tel un automate, vers la salle d'eau. Son "hôte" y était encore. Elle l'avait entendu déposer son katana sur une petite commode, dans le couloir adjacent. La demoiselle, littéralement ravagée par la tristesse, n'avait pas la volition de l'assassiner. Jamais elle n'arriverait à accomplir cela. _Jamais_. Elle viserait à le blesser grièvement. Par cette œuvre, la barrière que son opposé avait créée s'en trouverait-elle probablement fragilisée, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de secondes. Suffisamment pour risquer une évasion. N'ayant pas séance tenante de deuxième alternative, elle dut parier sur cette tentative. C'était sans compter les capacités de son condisciple d'antan, qui s'étaient incroyablement améliorées, quand les siennes n'étaient plus que vestiges d'une époque plus glorieuse. Cependant, elle ne réfléchit pas à toutes les hypothèses, trop meurtrie pour agir avec clairvoyance.

Discrète, elle s'empara de l'arme et l'extirpa de son saya, tout en écoutant attentivement la résonance provenant de l'endroit où sa cible évoluait. Sasuke se rinçait au lavabo. La répercussion sonore de sa gestuelle en attestait. Elle s'élança en tenant fermement le sabre ; résolue. Mais, à peine eut-elle pénétré le lieu qu'elle reçut un brusque coup dans la gorge. Le heurt sur sa trachée engendra une brève plainte gutturale et la force de l'impact la projeta à terre. La douleur cinglante qu'elle sentit alors l'empêcha de réaliser sur-le-champ l'ampleur de son échec. Elle porta une main à la partie de son corps la plus gravement endolorie, s'étouffant presque avec l'affluence de sa salive. Sa respiration se fit abominablement bruyante, rauque, son teint devint écarlate, sa langue pendit légèrement, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, sa vue se troubla et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… Là, tu vas le regretter. » déclara l'auteur de cette parade, dissimulant derrière un ton calme une redoutable rage intérieure.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Prélecture :** Cosette et Rikku-chan.

**Montage (**_**Cf : mon profil**_**) créé pour cette histoire :** Rikku-chan.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

_**mnemosynee :**_ Hello ! :) Merci pour ton com'. Tu préfères le Yaoi, sans doute ? :) Alors, je suis contente qu'une fic hétéro ait pu te plaire et t'attirer grâce au titre ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ! Bisou ! :)

_**Sam :**_ Merci pour ton appréciation ! :)

_**Luna-chan :**_ Coucou ! Voici la suite, en souhaitant qu'elle te plaise ! :)

_**Yuuki-Nana :**_ Hi ! :) Que va faire Sasuke ? Eh bien… euh, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! XD Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! Bisou !

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

L'Angeresse infernale, appelée Aliénation et actuelle régente en titre du mental de Sasuke, exultait. Le glas annonciateur de son écrasante victoire avait retenti à l'instant même où le précité avait frappé son obligée convive.

_Trahison, cette Sakura n'est plus que trahison.  
Tel ton frère, elle a piétiné ton affection.  
Tel ton frère, elle a craché sur votre lien précieux,  
Jusqu'à chercher à te tuer d'un geste crapuleux._

Jadis enfantée et soutenue dans sa croissance par sa mère nourricière, la Solitude, elle avait enfin triomphé d'un de ses plus sérieux concurrents : un ignoble parasite autoproclamé roi des sentiments affectifs. Ce nuisible, qui répondait au piètre nom d'Amour, l'avait fait disgracier à maintes reprises dans le passé. Ainsi avait-il plusieurs fois réussi à trôner à sa place dans le cœur et l'esprit du déserteur de Konoha, conservant auprès de lui le bon sens du renégat en usant de sa fétide et grotesque bienveillance.

_La belle-de-nuit n'est plus que perfidie.  
Elle est l'incarnation suprême de la lie.  
Celle de ce village que tu as tant maudit._

Heureusement pour l'Angeresse démentielle, la Raison du Uchiwa était une concubine aux mœurs discutables qui cédait rapidement à un tempérament volage, si l'oiselle était courtisée avec assiduité. Cela avait donc été en jouant de son charme vicieux qu'elle était parvenue à séduire la gourgandine et à l'enchaîner à son impériale autorité. Sans relâche, elle s'était acharnée à l'avilir, si bien que cette faculté de discernement n'était plus qu'esclave personnelle sous son règne. Et désormais qu'elle était dans une prestigieuse position, la démone était décidée à faire sombrer la destinée de Sasuke, en empoisonnant ses viscères de son venin acide et en lacérant sa psyché vacillante. Il serait irrémédiablement dévoré par la folie.

_Regarde-la, cette putride vermine, allongée et complètement suffocante.  
Contemple sa bassesse naturelle, dont le sol se veut terre accueillante.  
Elle est de celles pour qui le plancher est première couche évidente.  
Elle est de celles qui ont été accouchées par déjection répugnante._

Il lui fallait cependant éliminer au plus vite le seul élément qui pouvait toujours mettre en péril son emprise : cette humaine dont le jeune homme s'était entiché. Si elle demeurait en vie, la donzelle serait peut-être apte à faire basculer sa domination dans le néant. Ne tolérant pas ce risque, l'Aliénation tenta de convaincre le garçon de supprimer la fâcheuse. Il avait largement profité de la docilité de cette grue. L'heure était dorénavant au carnage. Elle employa alors son art hallucinatoire en lui faisant voir plusieurs scènes chimériques, qu'elle lui affirma comme futures et authentiques ; scènes représentant une Sakura cherchant continuellement à l'agresser.

_Achève cette racoleuse qui ne mérite plus ta considération.  
Expédie-la dans l'Autre Monde qui se fera maison d'adoption.  
Fais succomber cette putain comme le ferait un bandit de grand chemin._

Et dans le but de lui insuffler ses desseins, elle chercha à le persuader avec machiavélisme que celle qu'il se figurait à l'instar d'une jouvencelle, n'était plus à son endroit que la personnification d'une manifeste défection.

_Massacre-la avec véhémence de ton coutelas le plus fin,  
Si tu ne veux pas endurer un trépas que je t'assure certain.  
Et si lui ôter la vie t'est sujet à hésitation,  
Fais qu'elle ne puisse plus te causer quelconque complication._

o O o

La colère lui tordait les entrailles. Comment cette petite _salope_ avait-elle osé s'attaquer à lui ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il ne l'avait pas malmenée que, déjà, elle avait voulu l'embrocher ! Elle n'était qu'une chienne rongée par la déloyauté derrière un visage avenant. Vomitif. _Merde !_ Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas l'envie de l'empaler en passant par le fondement qui lui manquait. _Garce !_ Mais non… _Non…_ Elle serait fichue de crever à peine aurait-il commencé à lui déchirer les boyaux ! La mort serait trop douce. Il la garderait vivante. _Oui… Mais pas dans ces conditions_, songea-t-il. La voix qu'il entendait résonner dans son crâne était juste. Il lui faudrait la diminuer physiquement.

Simplement vêtu de son nobakama pour s'être nettoyé le haut du corps, Sasuke s'assit en tailleur auprès d'elle, le menton en appui sur une main et le coude posé sur une de ses cuisses. L'air furieux, il observa d'un œil noir la difficulté qu'elle avait à se remettre du choc, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à divers moyens en se tapotant les lèvres de l'index. Ses narines perçurent à brûle-pourpoint les senteurs restées imprégnées sur ce doigt, grâce auquel il avait réveillé la concupiscence de sa compagne, lors de leur deuxième réjouissance. Malgré tout le savon utilisé en se lavant, la symbiose de leurs fluides corporels était si forte qu'il pouvait encore en humer le bouquet et, plus particulièrement, l'odeur intense et merveilleuse de la cyprine de sa captive. Il inspira profondément afin de s'en délecter en fermant les yeux et se calma légèrement.

Ah ! Si seulement il n'avait pas négligé le choix d'une technique de détention, avant d'aller faire ses achats, elle n'aurait certainement pas de sitôt découvert son statut de prisonnière. Il en connaissait pourtant une qui permettait d'installer un périmètre de sécurité autour d'un vaste lieu. Sakura aurait pu se promener dans les environs sans aucun soupçon. La nébuleuse post-orgasmique avait eu raison de sa prudence. A présent, il n'aurait plus besoin de dissimuler ses intentions. L'Uchiwa devrait également renoncer à priser la fragrance de sa liqueur sexuelle féminine, puisqu'elle ne lui donnerait plus son approbation durant leurs ébats. En guise de punition, la perspective de la violenter régulièrement était délicieuse, cependant, il était urgent d'empêcher cette dernière d'essayer de l'occire à tout bout de champ. Et voilà que la concernée régurgitait ses tripes en rampant sur le plancher, maintenant !

« T'es gerbante. » déclara-t-il avec mordant.

A l'écoute de cette phrase, la kunoichi lui lança un regard suppliant qui raviva davantage la fureur de son hôte. Elle croyait quoi, cette _conne_ ? Qu'il serait dupe de sa fourberie ? Qu'avec ses pleurs il oublierait ses multiples traîtrises ? Elle lui avait promis d'attendre son retour, lui, le soi-disant "grand amour de sa vie", et ce, quel qu'en fût le temps. Puis au bout de deux ou trois ans, il la retrouvait en train de se faire _creuser_ l'intimité par le plus misérable des partis de Konoha ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il pouvait toujours croire en toutes les niaiseries dont elle lui avait fait part, alors qu'elle avait voulu l'enferrer ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il estimerait toujours sa vertu, ses hypocrites sentiments, alors qu'elle s'était fait _baiser_ par deux hommes en un si court intervalle ? D'ailleurs, quelle preuve avait-il réellement de son dépucelage récent ? Ses explications larmoyantes et sa parole ? La parole d'une jeune fille qui avait voulu le tuer à peine le dos tourné ? _Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule !_ se dit-il.

Elle n'était qu'une fille publique. Oui, c'était obligatoirement vrai. Pour forniquer avec Naruto, même ivre, il fallait _sacrément_ aimer ce genre de divertissement ! Il puait la sueur à longueur de journée et avait des flatulences excessives jusqu'à se soulager une fois dessus, lors d'un tournoi. Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là ! Sans compter que la jolie tapineuse avait enchaîné sa tournée avec lui, sous la douche, et continué dans sa chambre. A ce propos, elle avait mis beaucoup de soin à le revigorer et jouissait d'un méticuleux tour de langue qui ne paraissait pas novice en la matière. Il rit. Sakura n'était pas la déflorée qu'elle prétendait. Telle demoiselle ne se laisserait pas posséder par ses deux anciens acolytes, en l'espace de quelques heures, en étant pourvue de pareille capacité buccale innée. C'était absurde ! De façon à obtenir telle aisance, la traînée avait dû passer quantité de soirées, à genoux, la bouche remplie de vits embrasés ! Et combien de mâles en rut s'étaient _vidés_ en elle ? Combien de ses camarades d'école avaient bénéficié de l'usage de ses exiguïtés ? Car il était ostensible que celle-ci ne se serait pas formalisée qu'un de ses partenaires empruntât une voie moins coutumière, en vue d'assouvir une nécessité primaire ! _C'était plus étroit_, racontait-on. Il avait hâte de tester.

Afin de l'entraver dans ses ambitions meurtrières, l'Uchiwa envisagea de lui couper les bras, en limitant l'hémorragie avec une solution liquide, à laquelle il avait souvent recours. Certes, la brûlure éprouvée pendant l'application était innommable mais, dans le pire des cas, son ex-équipière ne ferait que s'évanouir. Il se tâta. Il devrait aussi lui trancher les jambes. Qui savait de quoi elle pouvait être capable avec celles-ci ! Néanmoins, entretenir des rapports charnels avec un tronc humain n'était guère excitant. D'autant qu'elle deviendrait un véritable fardeau dans la vie quotidienne.

_Rappelle-toi de ce médecin en fugue que tu as rencontré,  
Et de ses opérations malheureusement décriées.  
Pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter ton invitée ?_

La voix dans sa tête était judicieuse conseillère. L'homme en question, désormais considéré comme un criminel, avait inventé un procédé de manière à éradiquer chez ses patients les pulsions destructrices, suicidaires ou bien les guérir de leurs virulentes crises d'hystérie. Grâce à lui, ceux-ci en sortaient apaisés, calmés de leurs angoisses dévastatrices ou tendances sanguinaires et, surtout, s'illustraient en amis exquis et soumis. La justice d'un lointain village aura condamné ce personnage pour avoir masqué que cette méthode enlevait toute notion d'individualité, de conscience profonde et de volonté propre aux opérés. Un vieil adage ne précisait-il pourtant pas que l'on n'avait rien sans rien ? La manœuvre était assez élémentaire : il suffisait d'insérer un pic à glace en interne au-dessus du globe oculaire en soulevant la paupière supérieure, enfoncer l'objet à l'aide d'un marteau sur quelques centimètres, saisir le manche dudit objet, tourner joyeusement cinq secondes et réitérer l'acte au travers de l'autre œil. _Un miracle !_ lui avait affirmé le praticien. _Tout juste un coquard à la fin !_ avait-il soutenu.

Le déserteur de Konoha conclut de se livrer à cette excellente intervention, prometteuse de plaisirs de la chair consentis et de tranquillité ultérieure. Sakura serait réduite à l'état de jouet sexuel, de gentille amante et d'agréable compagnie. Tel était le prix de sa félonie. Il se _défoulerait_ en elle, se contenterait de ses cris – de plaisir ou de douleur, qu'importait – en sachant que cette dernière n'opposerait malgré tout pas un refus. Il la _ravagerait_ intérieurement, la traiterait comme la plus basse des catins quand il serait énervé. Il la _baiserait_ par le fondement jusqu'à la faire saigner. Il se délivrerait sur sa figure. Il lui ferait avaler sa semence ou bien encore la lui ferait lécher sur le sol, à genoux telle la misérable créature qu'elle était, et tout ceci sans la moindre résistance. _Oui…_ Il était conquis par cette idée. _Et la voix aussi. _

« Tu vas devenir ma putain. » annonça-t-il d'un murmure sadique à sa forcée convive, terrifiée, en l'attrapant par la gorge.

o O o

_E__s-tu sûr de désirer lui faire subir cela ?  
As-tu omis comment j'étais né en toi ?  
C'est ce sentiment dont je porte le nom qui m'a jadis fait trôner dans ton Cœur.  
Et c'est à cause de cette vile Aliénation qu'il se laisse engloutir par la noirceur. _

_N'écoute pas cette doucereuse voix qui s'évertue à assombrir ta destinée.  
N'écoute pas ces mots qui tentent de faire chavirer ton âme esseulée.  
Contemple la source originelle de mon apparition en ton entité.  
Celle qui gît à terre parce que tu l'as, sans vergogne, frappée.  
Elle est terrorisée, car tes prunelles reflètent le sourire de la Diablesse.  
Cette démone qui t'a assiégé et souhaite être ton incontestée maîtresse. _

_Redonne-moi ma puissance d'antan et j'arracherai ta Raison à cette pétulante Démence.  
Que ma dominance me soit restituée et je garderai jalousement à mes côtés ton bon sens.  
Accorde-moi une seule chance de traverser la barrière opaline de son royaume extravagant,  
Et je te jure de la massacrer sans pitié ; de l'enterrer dans les tréfonds de ton subconscient.  
Fais-toi envahir par la lumière mirifique,  
Et rejette cet univers méphistophélique. _

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Prélecture (non complète) : Rikku-chan, tookuni, Isram.**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Sam :** Coucou ! :) Voilà la suite. Désolée pour l'attente, si tu repasses par-là. :)

**Lormanicii :** Hello ! :) Oui, le caractère des personnages diffère par rapport au manga, j'en ai conscience. Après tout, je ne sais de quelle manière l'auteur les aurait fait réagir dans telle sorte de situation. Cependant, je suis contente qu'ils ne soient pas si éloignés que tu puisses y retrouver les originaux. :) Je suis aussi ravie que mes personnifications te plaisent : je m'éclate en faisant ça ! XD Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et merci de tes lectures ! :) Bisou !

**Chi-chan :** Hello ! Désolée pour l'attente ! :) Boâf, c'est une petite suite, mais bon, je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite, car je n'ai pas encore envie d'y passer un an. XD Bisou ! :)

**Min125 :** On se connaît, non ? Tu es sur l'autre site où je publie, également ? LOL pour ton commentaire ! XD En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! Bisou ! :)

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Elle _la_ vit. Tandis que Sasuke étreignait la partie antérieure de son cou, Sakura fit connaissance avec la folie qui l'habitait. Majestueuse dans les iris de son opposé, l'Aliénation se riait d'elle et savourait son triomphe. L'impudente se dévoilait sous ses plus ignobles atours et la narguait de ses étincelles abjectes. Orgueilleuse, la précitée n'avait pas manqué l'opportunité de jouir ouvertement de sa cuisante défaite, sur son hôte. L'horreur que la kunoichi ressentait atteignit son paroxysme. Elle gémit d'épouvante. Plutôt mourir qu'endurer ce que son compagnon, inspiré par cette fétide dominatrice, avait imaginé pour elle. Mais, soudain, une deuxième entité fit son apparition au sein de ce regard effrayant. Une forme vaporeuse et chatoyante qui s'attaqua à l'Angeresse impérieuse avec la nette volition de la supplanter. Une essence bienfaitrice à l'aura féerique. Une once d'humanité. _Tout n'est pas perdu…_

Elle vit alors son ancien équipier cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, profondément perturbé. Il relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et porta une main à son front, en secouant la tête. Il émit subitement une plainte, comme si une violente douleur venait d'assaillir son crâne. Son autre main rejoignit sa consoeur et, mû par une incompréhensible pulsion, au bord de l'hystérie, il s'arracha brutalement de fines mèches de cheveux. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille l'observa séance tenante se recroqueviller, le corps pris de convulsions, terrassé par un mal indéfinissable. Il hurla. _Quelques secondes_. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour s'emparer du sabre projeté au sol en même temps qu'elle, peu avant, et blesser son vis-à-vis afin d'espérer fuir ce logis. Oubliant sa peine physique, elle s'écarta, lui tourna le dos et bondit en direction de l'arme… trop tard. Des doigts attrapèrent son épaule avec vélocité. C'en était fini.

_Sauf si…_

La forcée convive y pensa et prit la décision de s'exécuter en un éclair. Lors de son apprentissage médical en tant que femme ninja _ratée_, on lui avait enseigné que la démence, dans toutes ses formes, ne pouvait être guérie. Excepté lorsque le sujet parvenait de temps en temps à revenir à la réalité ou se révélait coopératif : il était envisageable d'atténuer et de contrôler ses effets ravageurs avec des soins appropriés. Cependant, plus son stade était avancé, plus les probabilités de recouvrer un tant soit peu le contrôle de son esprit étaient faibles, voire inexistantes. Sauf si l'on avait l'_inconscience_ de concentrer l'entièreté de son chakra dans le but hypothétique de "purger" le patient… en faisant don de soi. Car telle perte d'énergie entraînait presque inéluctablement le coma, si ce n'était la mort. De par le sacrifice engendré et les chances minimes de succès, rares étaient les cas répertoriés à ce jour. Elle se détermina pourtant à s'y risquer, acculée dans ses tranchées par le désespoir. Le désespoir d'un cœur aimant, tourmenté, et qui avait réalisé les conséquences de son acte.

Elle n'en reviendrait pas.

Mais, là, en cet instant, avait-elle seulement d'autre choix ? Jadis, elle lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Celle-ci serait la dernière. Néanmoins, le royaume éternel était préférable aux supplices que son ami d'antan semblait avoir prévu de lui infliger ou bien à la continuité de son existence sans l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ; celui de son adolescence. L'abnégation restait son unique option. Aussi cruelle fût-elle. La solitude avait ruiné l'âme de cet homme, si bien que, de sa source substantielle, elle allait tenter de faire renaître les bientôt vestiges de sa psyché originelle. L'ultime geste d'une femme amoureuse et aux abois. La preuve cardinale de sa loyauté. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Rien.

De son côté, Sasuke agrippait fermement sa prisonnière de sa main gauche depuis qu'il l'avait surprise en train de s'éloigner et se diriger vers son katana. Malgré son malaise constant, sa vision troublée et cette _saloperie_ de seconde voix mielleuse qu'il entendait se répercuter jusque dans les méandres de sa cervelle au point de le rendre _dingue_, il avait rouvert un œil au bon moment pour la voir à l'œuvre. Bordel ! Cette emmerdeuse ne loupait jamais une occasion de se donner en spectacle. Il allait l'assommer à grands coups de baffes sur la gueule, oui ! Enragé, son sharingan éveillé, il l'obligea à lui refaire face sans ménagement ; muscles bandés et le poing droit serré, prêt à frapper de plein fouet le visage de sa captive. Dans une scène qu'il perçut au ralenti, ses prunelles rencontrèrent d'abord celles, effondrées, de sa partenaire. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il la retournait, ses iris furent attirés par une lumière verte, flamboyante, qui émanait du flanc gauche de sa camarade. Elle avait le bras replié et volontairement dissimulé dans son dos. Il reporta son attention sur ses yeux pour y lire une résolution mêlée à une détresse, sans commune mesure, et à une sublime lueur qui le figèrent sur place. Son être entier parut se disloquer à cette seule vue, tandis que la deuxième voix s'exprimait en lui avec plus d'autorité.

_Décèle-moi…  
Vois mon aura dans son regard bouleversé.  
Vois comme son désespoir est ici mon allié.  
Estime-moi…  
Ma force est telle qu'elle inspire au sacrifice.  
Ma force est telle qu'elle déracinerait ton vice.  
Contemple-moi…  
Mon éclat est tel, qu'il a sur toi une emprise.  
Mon éclat est tel que, face à lui, tu te tétanises._

_Car je suis __**le**__ sentiment capable de pousser l'Homme dans les bras de la Folie.  
Car je suis __**le**__ sentiment capable de procurer quantité d'extases à ton esprit.  
Je suis la Cocaïne des êtres humains.  
On s'enivre de moi en croyant rester sain.  
On jouit de moi sans se soucier du lendemain.  
Je suis pourtant dévastateur et dominateur.  
Et je reprendrai ma place dans ton Cœur._

_Pauvre damné, déambulant depuis trop longtemps sur le chemin terreux de la solitude,  
Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais __**la**__ laisser se prétendre impératrice de tes vicissitudes ?_

_Sache que l'Aliénation est ma progéniture,  
Et que tel un excrément… je n'en ai cure.  
Apprends que je suis le plus ignoble des sentiments,  
Puisqu'à travers moi tu subis si profond déchirement. _

Telle est la vie simpliste des hommes,  
Qui se fourvoient dans le conforme.

Vous ne devriez pas vous fier aux apparences,  
Pour me redécouvrir comme le Mal incarné.  
Celui qui prône la plus parfaite transparence,  
Et peut vous achever d'une rare cruauté.

Je suis pourtant l'Amour selon vous.  
_Je suis l'amère possessivité amoureuse selon toi._  
Je suis celui qui réveille les Fous.  
_Je suis le commandement auquel tu te plieras._  
Je suis le sentiment que tout le monde acclame.  
_Je suis le sentiment pour lequel tu te damnes._  
Ma suprématie dépasse votre entendement.  
_Tes Dieux ne sont pour moi qu'ornements_.  
Car je suis au-delà du divin.  
_Je suis celui qui contrôle l'être humain._  
En mon nom, pour vos divinités vous vous battez  
_En mon nom, tu as voulu tuer ton aimée._  
Je gouverne totalement vos esprits.  
_Alors que, pour toi, elle ferait don de sa vie._  
Je ne suis de noblesse que par votre conviction.  
_Je suis celui qui a engendré ta déraison._  
La manipulation est le fruit de mon excellence,  
_Et je ne tolérerai de toi aucune divergence_.  
Finalement, quelle que soit la pureté que vous m'attribuiez,  
_Je suis l'impitoyable souverain de ton entité… _

Ces paroles le secouèrent intérieurement tout en paralysant ses mouvements. Le ninja ne fut plus qu'observateur impuissant de la scène qui se déroulait. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand Sakura posa violemment sur sa figure une de ses paumes, d'où provenait cette incandescence verte. _Son chakra_. Brûlant, il pénétra sa chair, infiltra le moindre pore de sa peau et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Vorace, il s'attaqua à cette masse, s'insinua en elle tel un serpent doté d'épines. Salvateur, il lima chaque cavité dans laquelle il s'engouffra ; creusa celles visitées afin d'en soustraire le mal et le consumer. Sasuke eut littéralement la sensation que l'on hachait sans répit chaque parcelle sinueuse de sa tête et que l'on y apposait un fer chauffé à blanc, l'instant suivant. Il hurla à nouveau. Cracha du sang. Fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables… et tomba en avant, entraînant avec lui Sakura. La dernière chose qu'il vit de façon confuse avant de sombrer dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, fut le visage resté crispé de son aimée, allongée sous lui, les globes oculaires sanguinolents et exorbités, une surabondance de liquide rouge s'échappant de sa bouche. La dernière chose qu'il entendit d'elle fut une expiration, longue et profonde. Le souffle d'une fin de vie.

o O o

J'ai voulu te tuer. Toi, la chienne qui m'a blessé. J'ai voulu ensuite te garder pour faire de toi ma putain déclarée. _Tellement de mal_. Je voulais te faire tellement de mal. Car tu étais mon symbole de stabilité au travers de ces dernières années ; ton image me réchauffait. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? Dans mon périple solitaire, seule ta figuration me soulageait. Tu étais toujours près de moi. Oui. _Toujours._ Mon esprit explose. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est quoi ce putain de blanc qui m'entoure, dont l'ambiance est chargée ; oppressante ? Tiens… je te vois, au loin. Tu es là. Souriante. Pourquoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ça ? Tu dis quelque chose, mais je ne t'entends pas. Tu te répètes. Je vais tenter de lire sur tes lèvres. Non, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu pointes ton doigt, là-bas ? Il y a quoi, là-bas ? Quoi ? Faut que j'aille voir ? J'ai que ça à foutre, tu crois ? Oh, je remarque que, plus je reste sur place, plus tu t'éloignes, plus l'atmosphère devient irrespirable. A peine malin, ça. Tu es vraiment la pire des emmerdeuses et des novices. Allez, je vais jouer à ton petit jeu à la con et voir ce qu'il y a… là-bas.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse au commentaire :**

_**From Evil : **_Coucou mesdemoiselles ! :) Je poste ma réponse, plus complète, ici :

Bonsoir :) !

Si le titre vous paraît obscur, je vous suggère d'user de ce merveilleux accessoire, disponible également sur le Net, communément appelé : un dictionnaire. :)

Vous y trouverez une richesse de synonymes et de définitions qui combleront certaines cruelles lacunes. :)

Soyez ambitieuses : cultivez-vous ! :)

Plus sérieusement :

_"Angst indique une fiction où il est souvent traité de tortures morales ou physiques. Le terme désigne aussi plus généralement une fic où les personnages hésitent longuement sur qui ils sont, pourquoi ils agissent ainsi, etc."  
_  
Ce qui domine dans mon histoire :). D'autant que nous sommes très limités sur ce site en choix, quant aux genres.

Sinon, je suis allée faire un tour sur votre profil de commentatrices assassines non assumées. Allons, allons, je suis réputée pour en faire et j'ai le courage de signer de mon pseudo d'auteur. :) Certainement parce que mon niveau est largement supérieur au vôtre, d'ailleurs. :)

Tsss… amatrices.

Un cours du soir, peut-être ? :) Pour vous, ce sera gratuit, les queupines. :)

Les reviewers assassins ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient sur le Net : on est tombé bien bas. Où sont passés les commentateurs assassins, avec de vrais commentaires constructifs et cruels quant au style catastrophique de l'auteur ? Où sont passés ces commentateurs qui ne se cachaient pas derrière un anonymat ou un pseudo douteux, n'ayant pas peur de se faire plomber leur fic dans les com', en retour ? Où sont passés ces commentateurs assassins courageux ?

Z'êtes frustrées pour en arriver à ce point-là et faire honte à notre profession qui stipule, dans son troisième commandement :

_Commentateur assassin tu seras et de ton vrai pseudo d'auteur tu signeras, afin d'en foutre plein la gueule à l'auteur massacré, quand le dégénéré newbie admiratif devant ton style il sera. _

Besoin d'un petit orgasme pour décompresser ? :)

Masturbez-vous un p'tit coup et vous retrouverez le droit chemin des reviewers assassins. :)

En espérant que vous puissiez recouvrer bientôt la raison et vous revoir dès que possible dans nos rangs !

Merci de votre commentaire fort pertinent. :)

Au plaisir,

bibi-chan.

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

L'Uchiwa suivit les indications de la jeune fille, sans s'apercevoir que son obéissance témoignait de l'effritement de ses barrières psychologiques. Il coopérait ; premier pas vers la guérison. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'emplacement, le décor autour de lui changea subitement. Il reconnut immédiatement le lieu… et l'époque. Il visitait ainsi la mémoire de la kunoichi. Elle voulait le confronter à _sa_ perception du jour où il avait déserté le village. Son ressenti en le voyant déterminé, et elle, désarmée. Mais il ne le conçut qu'à l'instant où le souvenir vola brusquement en morceaux, le blessant à l'arcade sourcilière, et libéra une brume d'un noir argenté ; inquiétant. Animée d'une volonté propre, la nuée se précipita vers lui et se faufila dans son corps, en passant entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Par réflexe, il se tint la gorge quand celle-ci glissa dans son œsophage, lui provoquant une atroce souffrance comme s'il avalait des milliers de minuscules punaises avec de l'eau. La douloureuse déglutition le fit pousser un cri étouffé par l'afflux. Ce n'était cependant rien comparé à l'épreuve qu'il subit au moment où cette forme traversa ses prunelles. De l'huile bouillante faisant fondre ses organes visuels, telle était l'impression qu'il avait de cette insupportable immixtion. Aveugle, il crut même sentir ses globes oculaires devenus substance visqueuse, résultante de cette torture, s'écouler le long de ses joues. Anéanti par le traumatisme physique, il tomba lourdement à genoux. Pétrifié. Convaincu de sa mort imminente.

En outre, il ne se doutait pas que ce maléfice n'était que le vaisseau d'une peine bien plus épouvantable. Il transportait avec lui les tourments de Sakura, lors de ce fameux jour. Cruel, il fusionna avec son hôte, perforant jusqu'à ses os afin de se mêler à sa moelle épinière, sa cervelle ; l'ensemble de son système nerveux, sans rien épargner. Sasuke éprouva alors pleinement la tristesse de celle qu'il aimait. Il suffoqua, tant l'affliction qu'elle partageait avec lui, au travers de cette technique, était puissante. Bouleversante. Sa face devint cyanosée. Le summum de l'horreur fut pour lui de constater que, malgré ce qu'il en avait pensé, elle avait été jadis sincère et dépourvue de vice dans sa promesse de l'attendre, ce soir-là. C'en était insoutenable.

Soudain, tout disparut et il recouvra la vue. Ce n'était qu'illusion. Il perdit l'équilibre, chuta en avant et se rattrapa de justesse sur les mains. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air. La respiration sifflante, ébranlé, il mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir. La culpabilité jaillit en lui, à brûle-pourpoint, s'incorpora à la moindre de ses cellules ; les dévorant. Il gémit comme on pleure.

Ce n'était que le début.

Un second décor s'érigea. Il releva difficilement la tête, essoufflé. Une autre réminiscence refaisait surface, lui montrant la source de son obsession prostrée sur un lit ; abattue par son départ récent. Le souvenir éclata en bris de verre à l'instar du précédent, et tel celui-ci, l'envahit avec impétuosité et lui fit endurer, lui fit _vivre_, l'immense chagrin de l'adolescente. Le ninja s'effondra ; des larmes perlant sur son visage. Le mirage dissipé, nauséeux, il fut pris de remontées acides, comme si son enveloppe charnelle voulait se délester de cet abominable remords qui commençait à la ronger. Il se redressa sur un coude, en sueur, et ne régurgita rien d'autre que de la bile – juste à temps pour contempler la naissance d'une nouvelle pièce de l'existence passée de sa captive. En décelant cette matérialisation, il comprit que cette exploration forcée serait terriblement harassante au point d'en souhaiter finir avec la vie. L'effroi dont il était affecté en ayant lentement conscience, de par cette expérience, de sa turpitude et du fait de s'être affreusement trompé sur le compte de sa prisonnière, finirait par le faire succomber.

Les reliques de la mémoire de son ancienne équipière se succédèrent, plus virulentes les unes que les autres, l'accablant davantage à chaque ingestion presque mortifère. Le pire étant la désolation dans laquelle il était plongé, à chaque révélation de l'amour loyal qu'elle lui avait porté et qu'il avait imaginé faussé. Et c'était ce même Amour qui l'avait forcé à rester figé, à l'instant où sa partenaire avait voulu le purger à l'aide de son chakra.

Vint enfin l'ultime extrait qui l'achèverait : les bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Sakura était assise sur un banc de l'unique voie qui permettait d'entrer ou de sortir du village. Ce banc de pierre où il l'avait abandonnée, sans connaissance, après lui avoir dit "_Merci_" et être parti. Elle fixait inlassablement le bout du chemin, espérant voir surgir la silhouette de l'homme dont elle était éprise, quand Naruto s'approcha d'elle et posa une douce main sur son épaule.

« Il ne reviendra plus, dit-il, mélancolique.

— Tais-toi, répondit-elle.

— Sakura… Ca fait six ans, maintenant. On a complètement perdu sa trace et on ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie.

— Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Pas devant moi, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

— Pardon…, chuchota-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement, pendant qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir ramené… »

Tel un tableau lacéré au couteau, la scène se dispersa en lambeaux et délivra son émanation de détresse incommensurable. Elle investit le spectateur, déferla en lui d'une rare violence ; le massacrant de l'intérieur. Il sut alors qu'elle l'avait attendu, là, presque tous les jours depuis si longtemps. Il sut alors les moqueries auxquelles elle faisait face, de la part des habitants. Il sut alors son amour inconditionnel envers _lui_ ; son alcoolisme pour sombrer dans l'oubli ; cette nuit de désespoir et d'ivresse où elle avait accepté l'étreinte réconfortante d'un ami tandis que, lors du rapport sexuel, elle n'avait pensé qu'à _lui_. Et, ce qui le foudroya tout autant, fut de réaliser à quel niveau sa conception temporelle avait été tronquée. Six longues années s'étaient écoulées, quand lui n'en croyait pas plus de trois. Six années qu'elle avait patienté, avec ténacité, souhaitant son retour, et ce, malgré les brimades de vautours. _Il était devenu fou_. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Comment avait-il pu perdre telle notion du temps ? Quel âge avait-il, aujourd'hui ? _Dix-neuf ans_. Se souvenait-il, avec certitude, de l'endroit où il vivait l'an passé ? Deux ans auparavant ? _Non_. Il n'arrivait à se remémorer que de ses tueries.

La Honte suprême se maria au Regret et célébra ses noces en son entité ; le poignardant en plein cœur. Il voulut mourir. _Tellement de mal_. Il lui avait fait et avait voulu lui faire tellement de mal. Il vomit. Il vomit sa déchéance, son absence de clairvoyance. Puis il hurla, hystérique. Il cria jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales le prénom de celle qui lui avait été fidèle. Fidèle au point de s'être sacrifiée afin de le purifier. Les cristaux liquides de repentir creusèrent funestement sa figure comme la Destinée se proposa de lui offrir une sépulture. Il avait eu la volition de tuer la seule personne sur terre qui avait été capable de lui faire redécouvrir des sentiments auxquels il avait renoncés. Il avait saccagé la vie de celle qui avait été capable de l'arracher à l'univers méphistophélique dans lequel il s'était égaré. Et à la seconde où il se rappela la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle, sous lui, mourante, il voulut _crever_ séance tenante.

La Grande Faucheuse profita en conséquence de ce moment et fit son apparition dans cet espace chimérique. Elle adressa un sourire machiavélique à l'homme allongé sur sa paume putréfiée qui, vraisemblablement, grossirait les rangs de son armée d'âmes dévastées. Son haleine fétide, arborant la teinte garance de la déliquescence, l'embrassa avec impatience. Un rire sardonique retentit en voyant son visage déconfit. La Mort jubilait dès qu'il s'agissait d'enrôler les parias de la société. Elle adorait lire la peur au sein de leurs prunelles durant sa manifestation. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas prévu que la créatrice de cet interstice refuserait de rendre vain son propre sacrifice. Aussi, la représentante du néant grimaça-t-elle lorsqu'une acidité ambiante liquéfia son spectre. Soit ! Elle ne pourrait pas s'emparer de ce renégat. _Pas aujourd'hui_. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Les perspectives vengeresses de celui-ci l'amèneraient à le recroiser. _Bientôt_… Et, en guise de simple au revoir, elle lui fit entrapercevoir le monde qui serait le sien d'ici peu. Un champ de bataille peuplé de cadavres en pagaille, sous l'obédience d'une reine qui se nourrissait de leurs pêchés mortels. Elle rit à nouveau en l'entendant pousser des hurlements d'horreur, d'agonie, avant de disparaître, le laissant évanoui.

o O o

« Eh bien ! Tu lui as fait quoi pour la mettre dans cet état ? s'exclama une lointaine relation de Sasuke, en entrant dans sa chambre. Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à faire attention à tes jouets ? » ricana l'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, médecin de profession. Ce même spécialiste qui avait été l'inventeur d'une méthode chirurgicale barbare, nommée "lobotomie". Opération que son hôte avait voulu pratiquer sur son obligée convive.

L'Uchiwa ne releva pas la raillerie, se contentant de lui demander de façon laconique s'il pouvait lui être utile ou non. Le praticien déposa sa mallette médicale au sol et examina brièvement la jeune fille inerte sur la couche, considérant son corps tuméfié ; quelques traces de sang mal lavées encore visibles sur sa peau devenue par endroits violacée.

« Oui, lâcha-t-il. Si je la soigne _très vite_ en employant des procédés illégaux… Et il me faudra remplacer certains de ses organes internes salement amochés. Mais ça, continua-t-il en défiant son interlocuteur du regard, je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas de le savoir. Parlons plutôt du paiement.

— Que veux-tu ? s'enquit le ninja, impassible.

— J'aimerais faire annuler le jugement qui m'a contraint à fuir mon village… Tu sais que tout s'achète et tout se vend dans ce bas monde.

— Et que pourrai-je y faire ?

— En me donnant ce que celui qui m'a condamné désire avidement : tes yeux ou, plus précisément, ton Sharingan. »

En distinguant le possesseur de ce dōjutsu serrer les poings, il ajouta avec ironie :

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu dois tuer ton frère pour restituer l'honneur de ton clan et que, si je t'ampute de cet avantage, tu vas te faire démolir, et caetera… Ralala ! C'est toujours d'un compliqué les histoires de famille ! Mais que veux-tu ? dit-il plus sérieusement. Ce n'est pas _mon_ problème. »

Les pupilles convoitées fixèrent Sakura, constatant une fois de plus les graves dommages corporels que son geste salutaire avait causés.

« Alors Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans la minute à _tes yeux_ ? La gamine ou ta vengeance ? Car, _bien évidemment_, le paiement se fait d'avance et tu n'as pas le temps de méditer dessus trois heures, si tu veux que je la sauve. »

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Prélecture :** Nymphonia

**Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

_**Mireba-chan :**_ Bon, j'y aurai mis le temps, mais voilà la fin de cette histoire ! :) Je te suis reconnaissante pour ton com' et tes appréciations. Je ne sais pas si tu repasseras là, si oui, je te remercie de tes compliments. Ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Ca fait plaisir quand on se donne du mal et quand on voit des poubelles en récolter tout autant. M'enfin, merci à toi ! :)

_**Lisou :**_ Coucou ! :) Ravie que mon écriture te plaise. Concernant mon histoire : La Défectueuse Gourmandise, je compte bien un jour la terminer, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Dans tous les cas, merci infiniment d'être passée sur cette histoire et d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! :)

_**Kumfu :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et ton aide, sur cette histoire, quant à Naruto's Land. :) Je te remercie beaucoup, encore une fois, et te fais un gros bisou ! :)

_**Nekojul :**_ Hello ! Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir, si tu savais ! Vraiment, je suis ravie que mon histoire ait pu te toucher à ce point et te remercie beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! Bisou ! :)

_**April du Juin :**_ Coucou ! :) Arf, j'ai bien conscience des difficultés que pose parfois mon écriture, et en suis navrée. Je t'avoue, je me vois mal reprendre toute ma fic maintenant. Je te remercie de ton commentaire, en souhaitant que les derniers chapitres te plaisent quand même. Et merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! :)

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Dans un silence religieux, le praticien nettoyait avec circonspection l'aiguille d'une seringue à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'un désinfectant, après avoir disposé sur un support en métal le tube qui lui serait nécessaire. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de la personne allongée sur le lit, qui subirait son acte médical, désormais qu'un accord sur le paiement avait été trouvé. L'état général de sa future patiente s'altérait tellement, à chaque minute, que l'Uchiwa et lui n'avaient guère tergiversé sur la question. Et il savait que le précité honorerait sa dette. Il soupira. Pour remplacer quelques-uns des organes de la demoiselle, il lui faudrait soudoyer les gardiens des morgues alentour – à condition que le cadavre fût frais – ou les arracher lui-même du ventre d'une femme bien en vie ; le temps lui manquant. Mission qui aurait été ardue pour le commun des mortels, mais pas à son endroit. La sensibilité l'avait quitté, et particulièrement, depuis sa tâche de médecin renégat durant la dernière guerre pour le compte d'une des castes dominantes. Il avait dû faire endurer toutes sortes de tortures à des prisonniers, et souvent dans le but de recherches crapuleuses, contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

« Bon… Commençons. » dit-il, en se penchant.

Ses doigts expérimentés écartèrent avec rigueur les paupières de Sasuke, en vue d'accéder plus aisément à son œil gauche.

« Evite de bouger. Ca va faire mal, mais je vais être rapide. »

Son hôte avait refusé tout anesthésiant et avait encore moins accepté l'idée d'être attaché, afin d'éviter des mouvements incontrôlés, n'ayant que peu confiance. Peu lui importait ; le thérapeute avait eu l'habitude de pratiquer cette chirurgie à maintes reprises pendant la guerre. C'était même durant cette période qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas obligatoire d'ôter les yeux à un membre du clan Uchiwa, à dessein de profiter de ses atouts. Il enfonça sa seringue dans le globe oculaire. Le ninja poussa un gémissement étouffé, mâchoires crispées, et ferma instinctivement les paupières sur l'aiguille qui pénétrait son organe visuel. Promptement, le praticien aspira un peu du liquide acide, contenu dans les yeux de son obligé, et retira immédiatement son matériel, tandis que le jeune homme brun haletait sous la douleur. Le spécialiste mit subséquemment le fluide dans son tube et s'en saisit pour le contempler.

« C'est… magnifique ! » chuchota-t-il.

Le quinquagénaire avait toujours été subjugué par la beauté, l'impétuosité de cette substance, inhérente aux Uchiwa. De couleur ambre, elle semblait agir de son propre chef, avoir une âme ; elle se mouvait dans le tube comme la lave. Elle prenait vie, tentait de s'échapper de ce réceptacle dans l'intention de s'en retourner vers sa mère d'existence : l'essence des iris de son actuel patient. L'une et l'autre étaient inséparables. Et l'une attirait l'autre. En effet, le Sharingan n'était pas logé dans les pupilles d'un Uchiwa, comme d'aucuns le croyaient, mais n'en était que la simple manifestation, la résultante d'une alliance entre l'acidité du globe oculaire et la matière renfermée dans l'iris, épais de cinq millimètres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'emparer de ce deuxième élément, afin de pouvoir donner telle capacité à qui le souhaiterait. Le thérapeute prit son scalpel, écarta de nouveau les paupières de Sasuke en plaquant fermement sa tête contre la couche, et fit une incision du haut jusqu'en bas de l'iris, en passant inévitablement par la pupille. Le garçon hurla, serra de façon spasmodique les draps sous lui ; transpirant et salivant en abondance.

La source originelle de ces yeux si jalousés émergea de la plaie, telle une larme. Scintillante, émue de se faire mettre à nue, elle offrit à son spectateur la splendeur de son noir d'aniline. En un instant, il la recueillit du bout de son scalpel et la plongea dans son tube. Mère et fille se retrouvaient. Elles fusionnèrent en un pourpre solidifié. Séance tenante, le médecin ferma le petit réservoir et posa une main salvatrice sur l'œil du supplicié, qui se convulsait de souffrance. Il soigna ses blessures et appliqua un pansement.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ta vue reviendra dans une semaine. Néanmoins, ton iris ayant perdu de sa noblesse, il sera à jamais celui d'un nouveau-né. D'un bleu azuré. »

Le déserteur de Konoha, à peine remis, se redressa d'un bond et attrapa son invité par la gorge :

« Un œil avant…, lança-t-il, essoufflé, et un œil après ! Tu as intérêt à…

— Du calme…, articula difficilement l'homme, de par la pression exercée sur la partie antérieure de son cou. J'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi, scanda-t-il en se défaisant de sa prise. Je veux recouvrer ma dignité et ma place dans mon ancien village. Toi, tu veux ton _jouet_… en bonne condition. Je la sauverai, certifia-t-il. A toi de ne pas trop la massacrer par la suite. »

Sur ce, il se leva et demanda d'un ton sarcastique :

« Je vais à la recherche de pièces de rechange pour ta… _dulcinée_. Je suppose que tu m'accompagnes ? »

o O o

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » s'exclama le médecin en récupérant divers organes provenant du corps de Sakura, qu'il avait déposés sur le lit lors de l'opération, pour en jeter l'ensemble dans une sorte de glacière, dans un bruit flasque.

Il s'essuya ensuite grossièrement les mains et les avant-bras ensanglantés avec un chiffon, en observant la cicatrice sur le ventre de la kunoichi, et ajouta :

« La cicatrice mettra deux ou trois jours à se résorber. Une chance qu'une gamine du même âge et de corpulence identique à ta petite copine se soit fait agresser aujourd'hui, dans le village où je t'ai emmené. Nous n'aurons pas eu à chercher longtemps. »

Puis il s'en alla dans la salle d'eau, laissant son hôte assis sur la couche, mélancolique, l'œil droit rivé sur son ancienne équipière, et continua en se lavant :

« Le gérant de la morgue m'a juré que c'était l'œuvre de criminels inconnus au bataillon. Tu parles ! Je le connais bien, celui-là. Faut voir la manière dont il dirige son institut mortuaire ! Je suis sûr que la gosse a refusé ses avances et qu'il se l'est faite avec ses comparses. Enfin…, dit-il en revenant dans la chambre, tout en dépliant ses manches qu'il avait relevées avant son intervention chirurgicale. Au moins, les gaillards ne l'auront pas trop abîmée. A part la tête en moins et le couteau planté dans le vagin, bien sûr ! » souligna-t-il en s'esclaffant.

L'Uchiwa lui envoya un regard noir.

« Allons, Sasuke ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'aurons aucun ennui. C'était une catin occasionnelle et tu te doutes que personne ne se préoccupait de son sort, précisa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Par contre, je te déconseille de l'avouer à ta donzelle. Tu sais comment sont les femmes, leur stupide sensibilité, leur… »

Le praticien se tut, détailla le visage si stoïque de son vis-à-vis que cela en fut presque comique et conclut :

« Moui… Non. Tu ne sais pas. »

Puis le spécialiste nettoya une nouvelle fois sa seringue et sortit de sa mallette un flacon rempli à moitié d'un produit de couleur rouille, qu'il injecta dans le bras de l'inconsciente.

« C'est quoi ? interrogea le shinobi.

— Avec ça, le risque de rejet ou de complication à la suite d'une greffe est nul. C'est un remède illégal, mais c'est diablement efficace.

— Illégal ? Pourquoi ?

— Car c'est fait à partir de fœtus humains, répondit le cinquantenaire. Leur métabolisme est si pur que l'on peut s'en servir à différentes fins. Il suffit de les liquéfier, d'y additionner un antirejet puissant, quelques autres substances médicamenteuses et le tour est joué. Malheureusement, vu le trafic que cela a entraîné, des saletés de bonnes femmes ont crié au scandale et cela a été interdit.

— Jamais entendu parler de cette histoire.

— Oh, c'est une histoire qui date de bien avant ta naissance, reprit l'homme, en désinfectant son instrument. Certaines Faiseuses d'Anges emploient pourtant encore les restes de leurs clientes pour en préparer ou pour fabriquer leur expédient abortif. Sauf qu'au lieu d'utiliser un antirejet, elles joignent à leur décoction un répulsif. C'est d'ailleurs une avorteuse clandestine qui m'a vendu ce produit. »

Ce dernier rangea un peu ses affaires et paracheva ses soins en massant Sakura avec un onguent. Ceci fait, il déclara :

« C'est fini. Comme convenu, je reste la nuit afin de m'assurer de l'amélioration et la stabilité de son état. Elle sera sur pied demain matin. A l'aube, je prendrai ce qui me revient de droit, mais je repasserai dans la journée… au cas où. »

o O o

Sasuke émergea péniblement du royaume des songes, tenaillé par la souffrance. Son esprit rejoua les récents évènements. Aux premières lueurs du jour, son aimée avait remué sur la couche et s'était tournée sur le côté, plongée dans un sommeil serein, comme si de rien n'était. Sa respiration était régulière et les traces de son calvaire avaient disparu, en grande majorité. Le médecin avait alors réclamé son dû et avait pris congé. Aveugle, le garçon s'était blotti dans le dos de sa partenaire et s'était endormi, en l'enlaçant.

La confusion mentale de ce laborieux réveil se dissipant, il entendit le tonnerre. Un orage s'annonçait. _Aussi violent que la nuit où je suis allé chez elle_, pensa-t-il. Il sursauta et chercha immédiatement à tâtons celle pour qui il avait sacrifié son atout principal. Rien. Il explora entièrement le lit. Rien. Il l'appela, d'abord faiblement, puis à haute voix. Rien. Il cria son prénom.

_Rien._

Le jeune homme arracha le bandeau qui dissimulait ses yeux. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et ne découvrit que l'obscurité. Le néant avait rabattu sur sa vue ses voiles impénétrables. Un élancement, plus vif que les précédents, le fit s'effondrer. Il gémit. Déterminé, il surmonta néanmoins cette peine et partit à la recherche de la kunoichi, quand un nouvel élancement le fit s'écrouler au sol. Il était hors d'haleine, suait comme en plein combat ; son cœur s'affolait. Il exprima impulsivement sa rage de devoir subir le contrecoup de l'opération dans un pareil moment : considérablement diminué par la cécité et la douleur. Le ninja reprit son souffle et réussit à se mettre debout. En gardant une main plaquée contre le mur, il parcourut son logis en titubant, sans cesser ses appels. En vain, elle n'était plus dans la maison. Il ne sentait plus aucune présence. Après quelques essais infructueux – perturbé dans son action par un malaise perdurant, conjugué à un immense désespoir –, il retrouva sa porte d'entrée et sortit. D'un pas hésitant, sous la pluie, il marcha sans repère pendant plusieurs minutes, en continuant de prononcer le prénom de son ex-équipière, telle une supplique. Il trébucha et tomba à genoux sur la terre boueuse. Il hurla une dernière fois son prénom.

_Rien._

L'Uchiwa leva la tête vers le ciel, accablé par la détresse, serrant les dents, respirant bruyamment, muscles bandés, tandis que les larmes célestes venaient se mêler aux siennes. Les sanglots l'assaillirent. Il se recroquevilla, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux trempés ; ravagé par le chagrin. Le pauvre damné, qu'il était, avait-il pensé qu'elle attendrait sagement son éveil ? Avait-il sérieusement imaginé, un seul instant, qu'elle n'aurait pas profité de l'opportunité dans le but de fuir le côté aliéné qu'il lui avait révélé ? Tel était désormais son châtiment. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Pas après toutes les ignominies qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Perdu. Il avait donc tout perdu. Etait-ce là sa destinée ? Côtoyer la lumière et n'avoir d'autre choix que de s'en défaire pour s'engager dans une voie mortifère ? A l'origine, il y avait eu son frère. Puis il y avait eu Naruto, cet orphelin qui avait su lui plaire. Et, enfin, il y avait eu _elle_. Celle-là même qui avait été son obsession charnelle. Celle-là même qui avait fait naître en lui un sentiment dont la force avait fini par générer le fiel, puisque trompé par des apparences qu'il avait assimilées à des faits réels. Mais était-ce là l'unique chemin de sa vie ? Constamment ponctué d'une chaleur, trop vite remplacée par une étouffante noirceur ? Que lui restait-il à présent du bonheur vécu ?

_Rien._

Mis à part des souvenirs amers. Subitement, il perçut la présence d'une personne. Elle s'approchait de lui, lentement. Il se redressa séance tenante et fut attentif au moindre son, tentant de détecter s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. L'inconnu semblait brouiller volontairement les pistes. Malgré le tonnerre et la pluie, il ouït soudain ces propos maudits :

« Je ne suis de noblesse que par votre conviction. Je suis celui qui a engendré ta déraison. Je suis pourtant l'Amour selon vous. Je suis celui qui réveille les Fous. »

_Cette voix_…

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Prélecture :** Mélisande

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

Une bourrasque emporta avec elle ces paroles qu'il avait reconnues. L'orage gronda, en même temps que sa peine physique resurgissait. Sasuke posa une paume sur son front, en geignant. Une minute plus tard, ses lancinations s'éclipsant, il essaya de se ressaisir. Il frissonna. Durant un instant, l'espérance lui avait donné l'illusion de la lumière et son ardeur. Il lui sembla cependant être seul, en cette seconde, au beau milieu d'un chemin qu'il ne voyait pas. Ses autres sens se seraient-ils détériorés ? Une conséquence de l'acte médical ? Son ouïe discernait toutefois à merveille la nature qui s'agitait autour de lui ; le bruit des gouttes d'eau ; le frémissement des arbres ; le chant du vent ; le courroux du ciel. Son odorat distinguait les effluves de l'herbe et du bois mouillés. Sa peau éprouvait la température ambiante et l'humidité du sol sur lequel il était accroupi ; comme ses papilles prisaient le goût âcre de sa bouche. Etait-ce son cerveau, embrumé par l'intervention chirurgicale, qui faussait sa perception ? Il secoua la tête et exprima sa frustration dans un cri.

« Je suis le sentiment que tout le monde acclame. »

Le ninja se figea, stupéfait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Non, il ne rêvait pas. La voix se situait devant lui. Bouleversé par celle-ci, ses yeux aveugles écarquillés, poussé par une incompréhensible volition que ces sons lui communiquèrent, dépossédé du contrôle de son corps, il se surprit à dire :

« Je suis le sentiment pour lequel tu te damnes.

— Finalement, quelle que soit la pureté que vous m'attribuiez…, continua la voix.

— Je suis l'impitoyable souverain de ton entité… » termina l'Uchiwa, dans un souffle, troublé, tandis qu'il devinait que la personne en face de lui s'agenouillait.

Ses élancements se manifestèrent, derechef. Il gémit et sentit alors une main se placer sur le haut de son visage. A brûle-pourpoint, une délicieuse chaleur le pénétra à cet endroit. Sa douleur s'estompa.

« Comment tu connais… ces phrases… dans ma tête ? interrogea le jeune homme brun, transporté de soulagement par l'atténuation de son mal.

— J'en ai entendu certaines.

— Quand ? questionna-t-il, incrédule, tout en appréciant le traitement prodigué, paupières closes.

— Lorsqu'_il_ s'est adressé à moi.

— _Il_ ? s'étonna Sasuke.

— Lui. Ce sentiment.

— Quoi ? Mais quand ? insista le shinobi, déconcerté.

— Avant d'entrer... là, répondit son vis-à-vis, en appuyant son index sur le front du garçon. Quand on était sur le point de se lancer une attaque. Moi, afin de te purger, toi, pour…

— Sakura…, chuchota-t-il.

— Quand l'Amour disait "vous", _il_ s'adressait à _nous_, reprit la précitée. Ses autres paroles, que tu étais le seul à percevoir, sur le coup, je les ai entendues au moment où j'étais en toi… J'ai _lu_ en toi. » avoua-t-elle, en achevant ses soins.

Les doigts de la demoiselle glissèrent de la tempe jusqu'à la joue de son interlocuteur, telle une caresse. Le bénéficiaire en soupira d'aise. Il ouvrit les yeux. La cécité était toujours là, mais son supplice n'était plus. Néanmoins, une deuxième souffrance fit son apparition ; d'ordre psychique. Si, lors de son sacrifice, elle avait accédé à ses pensées, à son âme, elle avait obligatoirement vu les noirs desseins qu'il avait eus à son encontre. Il eut la sensation de recevoir un kunaï en plein cœur ; qu'on tournait l'arme sur elle-même dans le but de déchiqueter son organe vital. Il suffoqua. La kunoichi ne demeurerait pas. De quelle façon le pourrait-elle ? Sa confiance avait été ébranlée. L'affliction s'abattit violemment sur lui. Il trembla. Lui qui avait parcouru les ténèbres et embrassé la démence, il avait enfin eu l'espoir d'entrevoir la lumière, grâce à elle. Il en avait abandonné son avantage principal pour la remercier. Et voilà que la solitude s'annonçait, à nouveau. Tourmenté, ne sachant que dire sur son désarroi, il balbutia :

« Je te croyais partie…

— Je l'étais. »

La tristesse envahit l'Uchiwa. A peine sa partenaire avait-elle réalisé sa bonne condition physique, qu'elle l'avait fui. Comment lui en vouloir ? Avec ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était évident que son instinct de survie l'avait encouragée à déserter les lieux, au plus vite.

« Je suis partie dès mon réveil. J'avais peur de toi. J'étais… paniquée.

— Pourquoi tu es revenue ? lui demanda-t-il, doucement, craignant presque la réponse.

— Je me suis calmée, en route. J'ai réfléchi. Et j'ai croisé un homme qui se prétendait médecin. Il m'a raconté des choses. Et… J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même.

— Vérifier quoi ?

— Si tu avais vraiment donné ton Sharingan à cet homme. Si tu en étais vraiment devenu aveugle pour un temps. Si j'avais réussi à déloger la folie de tes prunelles… »

Elle l'avait donc testé. Un silence abominable s'ensuivit.

« Et ? murmura-t-il.

— Et… Je constate. » finit-elle en se levant, prononçant ceci tel un "au revoir".

Sur-le-champ, Sasuke la retint en attrapant ce que sa main pouvait saisir d'elle, dans l'obscurité qui était la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller. Pas maintenant.

« Reste… » dit-il en serrant le bas du haori blanc, qu'il lui avait prêté et qu'elle portait encore.

Un mot, juste un. Un unique mot pour lui témoigner toute son affection, tous ses regrets. Un unique mot qui signifiait la requête d'un pardon. Quelques syllabes dont la sonorité était poignante. Un mot pour retenir la clarté qu'il avait décelée, alors qu'il était plongé dans les abysses de l'aliénation.

« Le jour où tu partiras rétablir l'honneur de ton clan… Me reviendras-tu ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Choc. Non, elle n'exigeait pas de lui qu'il nie ce qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis son enfance. A l'instar d'elle, il était un ninja. Brillant de surcroît. C'était dans son caractère, dans son sang. Non, elle ne lui imposait pas tel renoncement. Elle se souciait simplement de le savoir vivant, le plus longtemps possible, si elle devait séjourner auprès de lui. Elle aspirait à un engagement. Vain, certainement. Mais cela aurait fait office de réconfort. Elle souhaitait qu'il lui assure de sa capacité à gagner un prochain combat, désormais qu'il était dépourvu de son atout cardinal, dût-il attendre des années.

En son for intérieur, elle désirait surtout repousser au plus loin la date fatidique de la rixe qui l'opposerait à son frère. Car elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude sur la finalité d'un affrontement, entre guerriers. Et elle était meurtrie par l'idée de partager un bout de chemin avec lui, tout en l'observant peut-être bientôt partir… sans retour. Une seconde fois. Cette perspective lui était épouvantable. Elle préférait le quitter tout de suite, plutôt que de souffrir davantage en assistant, impuissante, à son départ. Il courrait à sa perte, diminué qu'il était. D'autant qu'elle savait que la Mort convoitait l'homme dont elle était éprise et avait compté sur sa venue dans son sinistre royaume, dès lors qu'il avait fait don de son Sharingan. _Une vie contre une vie_. Seulement… le concerné ne pouvait lui promettre telle chose. Et il ne pourrait patienter une éternité. Jamais il ne reviendrait à Konoha. Jamais ils ne formeraient un couple paisible. Leur route était déjà tracée et leur désunion, inévitable.

« Tu sais donc ce qui nous séparera probablement… une dernière fois. » conclut Sakura, confrontée à son mutisme.

L'Uchiwa baissa la tête, sans lâcher le vêtement trempé de celle-ci. Angoissé par la tournure des évènements, il voulut hurler son désespoir qui s'associait désagréablement à la rage qu'il éprouvait, quant à la réalité. Oui, il était conscient de ce qui risquait de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, définitivement. Il concevait parfaitement l'ampleur du péril encouru dans un duel, tandis qu'il n'était plus doté de sa meilleure arme. Oui, il comprenait qu'il n'en reviendrait peut-être pas. Cependant, il n'était pas envisageable de se résigner à l'inactivité. Un shinobi s'exposait continuellement au danger. Cette voie était sa raison d'être ; ce destin était imprimé sur sa chair. Et il ne pourrait pas oublier son projet de vengeance.

« Je ne pense pas être capable de te regarder une seconde fois me quitter… dans de telles circonstances, ajouta-t-elle, en commençant à être prise de sanglots. Un jour, tu t'en iras et je ne te reverrai plus. J'en suis persuadée. »

Oui, le garçon ne doutait pas de la justesse de ses prévisions. Son heure viendrait bien assez tôt. _Mais pas encore_…

« Pas encore. » la rassura-t-il, d'un ton mélancolique.

o O o

Il était là, nu, allongé sur un lit, en serrant dans ses bras la personne qu'il était allé chercher plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ses yeux azurés profitaient avec émerveillement de leur capacité rétablie ; à l'image d'un enfant découvrant le monde. Il sentait la sueur du plaisir glisser de son front pour mourir à la racine de ses cheveux. Ces gouttes engendrées par l'étreinte sexuelle qu'il avait eue avec son amante. Le chant d'un oiseau, tout près, ne l'empêchait pas de se remémorer l'écho des gémissements d'extase de la demoiselle, qui se blottissait actuellement contre lui. Son ouïe ne s'était concentrée que sur ces petits cris voluptueux qu'elle avait poussés, à chacune de ses profondes immixtions en son humide et chaude exiguïté. Son corps était comblé par les vestiges du ravissement que cette union lui avait procuré. Le regard serein, il contemplait le soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers les persiennes de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Alors Sasuke était là, étendu sur une couche, à se délecter avec sa compagne, Sakura, de ce moment comme s'il était le dernier. A jouir de chaque minute que la vie leur offrait.

Il ne savait pas que, d'ici peu, il ne serait plus. Rencontre fortuite avec l'un des acolytes de son frère, dont le dénouement lui serait fatal. Il ne savait pas qu'il laisserait derrière lui bien plus que des souvenirs à son amie. Une part de lui-même qui grandissait déjà dans le ventre de celle-ci. Non, il ne songeait pas à tout cela en vue de ne se contenter que du présent. Vivant pleinement ces instants. Le jeune homme tendit une main, au-dessus de lui, afin d'atteindre les rayons de l'astre solaire qui pénétraient la pièce. Il en apprécia la majesté. La main de sa partenaire rejoignit la sienne et leurs doigts se mêlèrent, dans une affectueuse promesse de rester ensemble jusqu'à l'heure ultime. Ils échangèrent une œillade complice et un sourire. Sincère, amoureux, radieux. La clarté les enveloppa. Lui qui avait traversé les ténèbres, sombré dans une folie meurtrière ; lui qui avait cru que la vie lui prédestinait l'enfer, errant à jamais sur les noirs sentiers de la guerre, finalement…

… _il était dans la Lumière_.

o O o

Telle est la vie de certains hommes,  
Qui comprennent que le bonheur n'est pas une norme.  
Vous ne devriez pas autant ignorer cette vérité,  
Pour vous consacrer à ceux que vous chérissez.

La félicité est une grâce rare et précieuse,  
Une sensation fugace et prodigieuse,  
Dont on n'en savoure que peu l'existence,  
En se persuadant de sa recrudescence.

N'oubliez jamais que la vie peut vous être arrachée,  
Et profitez de chaque seconde offerte avec intensité.

_**Fin.**_

**Note de bibi : **

Merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu, commenté, suivi cette histoire. Vos commentaires m'ont fait _énormément_ plaisir, tout comme l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fanfiction. Merci encore… _infiniment_.

Et un merci à Hinaty, pour avoir poussé mon écriture à se maintenir, si ce n'était se surpasser, à chaque chapitre.

**Annonce du 16/07/2011:** un bonus lemoneux, à insérer peu après leurs retrouvailles définitives, est en cours d'écriture et sera posté comme le chapitre 12. Eh oui, auteuse cochonceteuse un jour, auteuse cochonceteuse toujours ! XD


	12. Bonus Lemoneux

_**Prélecture : **_Melisande.

o O o

_**ET J'ARRACHERAI A TON CORPS TON INFIDELE EXIGUITE…**_

_**Bonus Lemoneux**_

En un éclair, pressé, Sasuke pénétra dans une boutique à la devanture attrayante de par ses couleurs flamboyantes ; chercha la cause de sa venue ; en aperçut des exemplaires dans un bac de rangement mis en valeur par une pancarte, au-dessus, sur laquelle était écrit "_En promotion !_" ; en attrapa une poignée et s'en alla vers la caisse. Là, il déposa sur le comptoir les culottes en coton blanc que ses doigts avaient recueillies et s'adressa à la vendeuse – personne élégante, à la chevelure rousse, d'une quarantaine d'années :

« Bonjour, j'aurais besoin du haut. »

Sur-le-champ, la commerçante sut à quoi son client faisait allusion, malgré le côté laconique de celui-ci. Elle l'inspecta une seconde, notant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages, et alors qu'il sortait d'une de ses poches un porte-monnaie, elle s'enquit :

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Si monsieur pouvait au moins m'informer du bonnet nécessaire, je trouverai chaussure à son pied. »

L'Uchiwa fixa son interlocutrice, surpris.

« C'est de sous-vêtement dont j'ai besoin, précisa-t-il.

— Nous parlons de la même chose, monsieur. »

Le déserteur de Konoha haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et ne pipa mot. _Encore une illuminée_, pensa-t-il. Depuis qu'il avait mis un orteil dans cette partie du village, il avait croisé une dizaine d'individus qui l'avaient abordé en tenant un discours incohérent. Probablement dû au fait que le quartier était réputé pour être le lieu d'approvisionnement d'un certain tabac cultivé dans la région qui, mélangé à de mystérieuses substances, provoquait un délire passager.

La marchande se rendit compte qu'il la considérait à l'instar de ces consommateurs du "_Tabakisoul_" qui rôdaient autour de son magasin et, vexée, répliqua :

« Le bonnet, monsieur, est la profondeur du soutien-gorge, en rapport avec le volume de la poitrine. Comment est celle de l'heureuse élue ?

— Euh… Normale.

— Normale, comment, monsieur ? Normale petite, normale moyenne, normale généreuse ? insista-t-elle. J'ai quantité de tailles, monsieur. Donc si monsieur voulait bien m'éclairer, je lui en serais reconnaissante.

— Normale… normale ! » s'impatienta le brun.

_Bien ! Encore un qui n'y entend rien et qui, évidemment, est pressé !_ se lamenta intérieurement la dame. Cette situation n'étant pas une première, elle connaissait déjà la solution à ce problème.

« Si monsieur avait l'obligeance de me suivre, je pourrais lui présenter des mannequins, afin que monsieur puisse tenter de trouver la bonne taille de sa compagne. Bien entendu, vous pouvez faire un test… tactile si vous le jugez utile. Voyez si le volume est similaire.

— C'est une maison de passe, ici ? lança Sasuke, irrité, n'ayant aucune envie de tripoter les attributs d'une employée.

— Mes mannequins sont en plastique, rétorqua la rouquine, le regard noir, extrêmement froissée par ces propos. J'ai mis en place ce procédé en vue d'aider au mieux ma clientèle masculine qui, et vous en êtes une fois de plus la preuve, est souvent ignare en la matière.

— Moui..., grommela ledit ignare, en ravalant sa fierté. De toute façon, c'est pour ma grand-tante, confia-t-il sans réfléchir, espérant ainsi que son interlocutrice comprenne qu'il n'avait jamais vu et touché les seins de sa pseudo parente âgée.

— Votre grand-tante, monsieur ? s'étonna la vendeuse, en haussant à son tour un sourcil.

— Oui. Sa maladie des articulations la fait trop souffrir pour se déplacer. » inventa-t-il.

L'auteur de ce mensonge grotesque remarqua soudain que la dame posait intensément ses iris sur lui, avant de les glisser vers la marchandise qu'il devait acheter, et revenir sur lui. Puis elle plissa ostensiblement les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Intrigué, le garçon observa avec plus d'attention les produits étalés sur le comptoir. Si la commerçante avait été scrupuleusement vigilante, elle aurait pu distinguer un furtif tressaillement sur le coin d'une des paupières de son client ; unique reflet extérieur de son trouble. En effet, le ninja venait de découvrir avec effroi les minuscules imprimés sur la lingerie, tels que : "_Lèche-moi !_" ; "_Je l'ai fait avec ton frère !_" ; le pire étant : "_Vas-y à sec et à fond !_"

_Je me doutais que c'était un cas, celui-là !_ songea la tenancière de la boutique. Elle était méfiante quant aux hommes extérieurs au village, ayant surpris le dernier en date en train de s'exciter sur ces mêmes dessous féminins. Depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans le quartier et avait récupéré ces sous-vêtements aguicheurs et grossiers d'une entreprise familiale en faillite, plusieurs spécimens de perversion étaient venus visiter son affaire. Raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait se débarrasser au plus tôt de ces articles et en avait baissé leur prix. Elle vit tout à coup le brun, qui était digne jusque-là, toussoter, balayer du revers de la main lesdits articles et se pencher vers elle pour lui susurrer :

« Choisissez à ma place. »

Parfait ! Cette tournure enchantait la femme rousse, qui allait profiter de la gêne occasionnée afin de montrer au shinobi la plus chère lingerie fine de son magasin. Elle lui amena donc ce qu'elle comptait bien lui faire acheter et vanta les mérites de ses bustiers, de ses soutiens-gorge en soie et culottes en dentelle.

« Je vous suggère _vraiment_ de prendre des tailles différentes, scanda la professionnelle. Il y en aura bien une qui siéra à votre… parente. »

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait face au consentement immédiat de son vis-à-vis.

« Il me faudrait aussi des machins… pour les pertes, ajouta l'Uchiwa.

— Des _machins_ pour les _pertes_ ? Si monsieur pouvait me faire la grâce d'être plus explicite.

— Oui. Pour les _choses_ mensuelles des filles, indiqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Ah ! Le nécessaire hygiénique pour les menstrues, vous voulez dire ? questionna la dame.

— Voilà, soupira Sasuke.

— Toujours pour votre grand-tante, je présume ? demanda-t-elle, absolument pas convaincue.

— Exact, s'hasarda-t-il à répondre.

— Bien sûr… Elle doit être bien jeune, votre grand-tante… Enfin ! C'est pour un flux léger ? Important ? Votre grand-tante préfère-t-elle des serviettes ou des tampons ? Des tampons avec ou sans applicateur ? Hypoallergéniques ou pas ? Votre parente connaît-elle notre nouveau modèle de coupe menstruelle ? »

Sidéré par tant de complexité, il resta muet. Les prochaines minutes seraient les plus longues de toute sa vie et il se jura de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans un commerce pour femmes. Le langage utilisé était bien de trop obscur, à son goût.

o O o

De retour chez lui, accroupi dans la pièce principale de son logement, il était en train de stocker dans un coffre une dizaine d'armes récemment acquises, lorsqu'il vit son amante le rejoindre, vêtue d'une petite serviette. La peau humide d'une douche tout juste prise, elle l'interrogea :

« Les vêtements, tu me les achetés ? »

Le shinobi détailla son aimée et fut particulièrement intéressé par le parcours d'une goutte d'eau, qui glissait du cou de la précitée pour aller se faufiler malicieusement entre la poitrine de celle-ci.

« Alors ? le rappela-t-elle gentiment à la réalité.

— Hum ? lâcha-t-il, semblant ne pas comprendre ses paroles.

— Eh bien… Les vêtements, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Je ne vais pas mettre à vie ton haori, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ah… Au pied de la table, précisa-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

— Merci. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué.

Le garçon reprit son occupation, en jetant quelques œillades à sa partenaire, mais il dut stopper son entreprise à l'instant où elle lui offrit – sans le vouloir – une vue plongeante sur son jardin privée en s'inclinant vers l'avant, dos à lui. La serviette, trop courte, ne remplit guère son office dans cette posture et gratifia l'Uchiwa d'un splendide tableau. La demoiselle, encore inconsciente de l'effet dévastateur qu'elle venait d'engendrer sur son camarade, récupéra le sac qui contenait ses habits, le déposa sur la lourde table en bois et l'ouvrit.

« Super, tu as pensé à me prendre des dessous et des tampons ! s'exclama-t-elle en étalant ses affaires sur le mobilier. La vendeuse ne t'a pas taquiné quand tu les as achetés ?

— J'ai dit que c'était pour ma grand-tante, admit-il sans vraiment y prêter garde, les iris rivés sur le fessier de la kunoichi.

— Tu lui as dit… quoi ? souffla-t-elle, en le fixant, incrédule.

— Ben quoi ? rétorqua-t-il. J'allais pas dire que c'était pour moi…

— Oui, mais elle a dû rigoler ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme doit débarquer dans sa boutique pour acheter de la lingerie fine et des produits hygiéniques à sa grand-tante ! déclara-t-elle en s'esclaffant. Tu aurais dû dire que c'était pour ta… copine.

— Elle m'a agacé avec ses questions sur la profondeur du bonnet je ne sais quoi. Je croyais qu'elle me ficherait la paix en disant ça. »

Il ne releva pas la raillerie de sa concubine sur sa méconnaissance flagrante de la gent féminine, étant trop occupé à la contempler. Cette dernière finit par le réaliser et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

La concernée reçut en réponse un coup d'œil significatif de son vis-à-vis, qui se porta d'abord sur elle, puis sur la table, avant de revenir sur elle et couler le long de son corps. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant les desseins de son ancien équipier, sans toutefois bouger d'un millimètre en le voyant se lever et s'approcher, lentement. D'une manière expéditive, le ninja envoya au sol tous les achats ; saisit fermement Sakura par la taille ; la fit s'asseoir sur le meuble et lui ôta sa serviette. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement séance tenante, vagabondant aussi sur ses joues, sur son fin cou, et laissa une de ses paumes masculines englober un de ses seins, tandis que sa compagne l'enlaçait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il retenait son appétence ; leur réconciliation et sa lucidité rétablie étant trop fraîches. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'en acceptant de séjourner ici, avec lui et dans de telles conditions, elle devrait également contenter ses envies quotidiennes, telle une simple fille de joie. Surtout avec le discours aliéné qu'il avait pu lui tenir, auparavant, sur ce sujet. Sa soif de ravissement s'accroissait pourtant lorsqu'il se couchait la nuit auprès d'elle, au point d'en être pesante. Le déserteur de Konoha avait réussi l'exploit de dissimuler sa convoitise jusque-là, mais aujourd'hui, leur cohabitation se passant – en plus – à merveille, il n'avait pu se maîtriser.

Après un échange de câlineries, le jeune homme incita sa belle à s'allonger sur le mobilier, cuisses ouvertes. Là, il attrapa une chaise et s'assit face à l'intimité de celle-ci. Il était loin d'être un expert dans telle sorte de douceur buccale, cependant, il était déterminé à s'y atteler de son mieux.

« C'est… gênant. » chuchota la future bénéficiaire de cette attention.

Dans le but de la rassurer, Sasuke remonta à sa hauteur, l'embrassa derechef, et regagna sa place assise en déposant de langoureux baisers tout le long de son corps ; appréciant un parfum de savon imprégné sur sa peau. Sa bouche continua ensuite de prodiguer ses soins affectueux sur le mont de Vénus de sa colocataire, alors que ses doigts éloignaient, l'une de l'autre, les plus charnues des lèvres sexuelles de la cajolée. La voie dégagée, l'Uchiwa commença par sucer, tel un bonbon, le plaisant petit organe, procurateur de félicité. Il eut le sentiment de le sentir pulser. De sa langue, il parcourut l'entièreté de cette entrée rose, s'immisçant avec délice en son cœur, et perçut son aimée frémir grâce à ses caresses. La concupiscence qui l'envahit lui fit craindre de ne pouvoir perdurer l'acte suffisamment longtemps, pour que sa partenaire puisse le devancer dans l'atteinte du royaume orgastique. D'autant qu'il aspirait à la faire sienne avec ardeur. Il lui referait en conséquence l'amour, un peu plus tard.

Le ninja cessa ses effleurements et retira son haut en toile noire. Puis il défit son nobakama bleu de cobalt et disposa les jambes de son amante sur ses épaules musclées. D'une main, il guida son érection vers l'étroitesse de celle-ci et joua à répartir son liquide séminal sur ses nymphes. Ses prunelles pétillèrent d'avidité devant la représentation de son geste. Le côté visuel, lors d'une relation physique, influait prodigieusement sur son désir ; développait sa lascivité. Posément, il pénétra l'exiguïté de la kunoichi et avala sa salive, sous la chaude sensation de sa cyprine entourant son membre. Il s'enfonça complètement. Le shinobi s'empara des hanches de Sakura, afin de la ramener au plus près du bord de la table, et démarra sans préavis ses va-et-vient. Ses yeux se régalèrent du spectacle de ses seins oscillant à chacune de ses allées et venues, et de sa sécrétion vaginale recouvrant sa virilité. Il amplifia les mouvements de son bassin, s'insinuant avec enthousiasme. Ses narines se délectèrent des effluves capiteux qui émanaient de leur fusion. Il haleta. Les contractions internes de sa concubine, autour de son pénis, le projetèrent dans une nécessité primaire de se déverser au plus profond de son ventre. Pantelant, il s'arrêta subitement, se rapprocha de sa douce dont les joues rosies trahissaient son émotion, et lui murmura, telle une excuse :

« Je vais… jouir. »

D'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, elle lui donna son assentiment ; caressant ses cheveux bruns. L'Uchiwa partagea un baiser enflammé avec elle et se redressa. Ses paumes flattèrent encore sa poitrine, tandis qu'il reprenait son œuvre dans un son licencieux. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur le dessous des cuisses de son ancienne équipière, les écartant, et intensifia son rythme. Le meuble tremblait comme leur chair claquait, l'une contre l'autre. Il lâcha un gémissement, exalté par la respiration précipitée de sa conjointe et de sa sensuelle liaison avec elle. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Sa verge se durcit davantage aux portes de l'orgasme. Dans les dernières secondes, il accentua l'impact de ses retours et son visage se crispa sous le plaisir, quand il éjacula enfin en elle et manifesta son bien-être dans une plainte érotique. Essoufflé, en sueur, il finit par s'étendre sur la jeune fille et l'étreindre amoureusement.

o O o

Dans la chaleur de l'après-midi, le couple était couché sur une couverture, à même le sol de la pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée. Nu, blotti contre sa partenaire, Sasuke discutait avec elle depuis plus d'une heure, agrémentant leur conversation de tendresses. Echange qui avait suffi, par sa durée, à réveiller ce qui faisait de lui un mâle. En effet, et heureusement pour lui, sa – parfois têtue – virilité ne semblait pas vouloir lui infliger à nouveau le tragique échec qu'il avait enduré, lorsque cette traîtresse avait simulé son extinction durant ses précédents ébats avec la demoiselle. Le témoignage de leur mutuelle attirance les conduisit à débuter une deuxième séance de câlins. Ce fut donc avec impatience que le déserteur de Konoha s'allongea sur sa belle et reprit possession de son humide territoire. Aussitôt, il entama son exploration ; les iris rivés sur l'union de leur intimité. Délicatement, il incita Sakura à dorloter de ses propres doigts le mignon clitoris, qui l'emporterait vers le ravissement, et fut comblé en la voyant faire.

Paupières closes, elle exécuta ce massage coquin pendant une ou deux minutes ; se délectant des agréables assauts de son compagnon ; de sa fragrance masculine dans l'effort. Elle adorait son odeur _d'homme_. Le sommet de ce rapport charnel arriva. Puissant, celui-ci la submergea, en partant de son bas-ventre. Son dos s'arqua. Les bienfaits de cette vague voluptueuse la firent gémir par intermittence et l'expédièrent dans une euphorie sexuelle qui diminua calmement, la plongeant finalement dans des délices nébuleux.

Le ninja avait incroyablement ralenti sa cadence et attendait que la kunoichi rouvre les yeux. Il l'embrassa quand elle le fit, la serrant contre lui. Précautionneusement, il l'entraîna à se relever et à se pencher, face contre table. Elle consentit en souriant ; savourant les baisers légers qu'il offrit à sa peau. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux d'un de ses bras en sentant son amant réinvestir sa contrée privée ; sa semence associée à sa cyprine s'écoulant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses fines. Elle émit un hoquet au moment où il entreprit ses poussées, longues et vigoureuses, en lui tenant les hanches. Elle se cambra afin de lui faciliter l'accès à sa féminité, en complétude. Sasuke augmenta la force de ses précipitations. Leurs halètements se rendirent écho. Le meuble bougeait, grinçait, à chaque vive oscillation de leur corps. L'Uchiwa alterna la nature de ses va-et-vient. Rapides et impétueux ou bien lents et véhéments, le faisant pénétrer son aimée en profondeur. La précitée comprit l'ampleur de l'extase du garçon en le percevant s'enfoncer en elle avec fougue, tout en exerçant une plus grande pression sur son bassin. Il lui faisait l'amour dans une violence passionnelle. Les jambes de Sakura faiblirent. Elle s'agrippa au mobilier, poussa de petits cris. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se glissait toujours plus loin en elle. Il accrut encore l'énergie de ses immixtions. Soudain, la jeune fille l'entendit jouir de façon retentissante, tandis qu'il se délivrait généreusement en elle, tout en maintenant un instant la frénésie de ses coups de reins. Puis, doucement, il cessa ses mouvements et se réfugia dans son dos ; hors d'haleine. Il était sous le joug de la merveilleuse brume post-orgasmique.

Avec attention, le shinobi amena ensuite sa partenaire à rejoindre leur couche improvisée. Il l'enlaça, lui prouva son affection et tous deux partirent pour l'irrésistible royaume des rêves. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pensa au remède contraceptif – fourni par le propriétaire d'une officine quelques temps auparavant – que Sakura prenait quotidiennement en milieu d'après-midi, de manière fixe. Le jour serait à son terme à leur réveil et l'essence de la vie… déjà là.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
